If We Kissed?
by Devon Masterson-Bond
Summary: What would happen if we kissed? Would your tongue slip past my lips? Would you run away? Would you stay? Or would I melt into you? Mouth to mouth, if we kissed... [Nonlemon Version]
1. Chapter 1

If we kissed?

By Devon Masterson-Bond

Chapter One

**AN: This is an OVIH for Sympathy for the Devil. OVIH One Vision I had (a term I made up to explain the endless plots that I cannot always pursue)**

**It has nothing to do with Sympathy other than I use the same characters. The plot is completely non-related. **

Sesshomaru sighed as he walked into the banquet hall of the Eastern Lord. This was not a place he expected to visit at least not for the reason that he was present for. As Lord of the Westernlands, he was required to attend such functions. In this regard, he was his step mother's escort in his departed father's stead and emissary of the West. Then let's not forget to mention that this was Inu Yasha's first function as a full grown, singe adult. Izayoi was quite excited where as her two sons' response left little to be desired.

"Asuka and Shinji would have been so pleased," she whispered. Her smile was radiant despite the look of sadness that flittered over her features for a second. Two of her best friends and her dearest husband were lost in the demons wars. East and West vs. North and South; a lot of heartache and negotiation led to them having the peace they had enjoyed the last two hundred years. A sigh passed her lips for a second. When would she join her love? She had already lived beyond her life span…but she promised that she would look after the children. Now the first one, and the least likely one, had gone through the mating ritual.

"You both look so handsome," she patted Sesshomaru on the arm affectionately as he escorted her past several nobles.

"There is no need for such sentimentality to be used in reference to me." Inu Yasha narrowed his eyes from his mother's right side at the comment. Just wait until this night was over!

Izayoi shook her head at her oldest's coldness. She knew what he meant in Sesshomoruese. (_I am worried that Inu Yasha will not cooperate.)_

"I have already spoken to Inu Yasha. The same conversation I had with you all those years ago. It was quite effective on him."

"I do not respond to idle threats," Sesshomaru bristled as he remembered the conversation quite well. He was still annoyed by the event. "I do as I please."

Izayoi chuckled lightly. "You are quite humorous when you want to be." The three of them came to a halt as they were introduced to the Eastern Lord.

"Lord Kenji, Crown Prince of East and Lady Kaede, I present you Lord Sesshomaru, Crown Prince of the West, his mother Lady Izayoi, and Second Crown Prince, Lord Inu Yasha," Jaken bowed deeply.

Kenji nodded his head and grinned. "On behalf of the Easternlands, I welcome you."

Izayoi stepped forward. "You honor us by allowing us to participate in this joyous celebration."

Kenji took her hand, remaining on his best behavior. "I am glad that you are pleased," he said lowly. He always hated formal introductions.

"Behave now," she said lowly before nodding and moving to Kaede. Izayoi nodded reverently to Kaede who then curtsied to show her respect to an elder. The two then embraced lightly. "Watch out for him. Underneath all of his lechery, he's a good man," she whispered.

"It took quite a bit of digging," she smiled her violet eyes sparkling. Izayoi held Kaede at arms length. The young, raven haired woman wore a blue and white silk kimono with the symbol of the kitsune clan embroidered on it along with a blue silk eye patch. Her hair was twisted into a series and elegant knots and swept up away from her neck. The kimono was slightly off the shoulder to display her status as mate of the Eastern Lord. The fact that she could wear white was a testimony to the fact that she still possessed her purity, which would be a memory by sunrise tomorrow. The older woman was quite impressed with the Kaede's will and ability to stay pure around Kenji. She knew it was not from lack of trying. The kitsune needed to have someone give him a hard time.

"I can be a perfect gentleman," Kenji replied which earned a cough-snicker from IY and 'are you serious' look from Izayoi and Sesshomaru.

Kaede wrapped her arm around Kenji's arm. "You honor us by joining us in celebrating," she said graciously. "If you'll excuse us." She led him away.

The last of the introductions had finally been made and now the festivities could begin. Music from past times flittered across the room from the live orchestra and several couples began to take the floor. "Excuse me," Sesshomaru replied before walking in the direction of familiar ebony tresses. "Kouga."

"Sesshomaru," the wolf prince greeted. "It's been awhile."

"It has."

Kouga shook his head watching a pretty red head from across the room. She was a hot little number. "Ever think about settling down?"

"I have no intentions on settling for anything." Amber orbs took note of several females vying for his attention. Interesting.

"Spoken like a man that plans on being lonely the rest of his life," he chuckled. "Hell, I don't blame you, being bossed around the rest of my life doesn't seem appealing to me either. I never thought Kenji would ever mate. He's too much of a lech."

"I admit that it was highly unexpected, however he seemed satisfied."

"You mean he will be when he returns from where ever he and Kaede went off too," Kouga snickered. It was not a secret amongst the three friends that Kenji had been celibate during the courtship. What surprised them was that the fox was able to maintain the status. Kenji was known for being an 'any time, any place' lover. Just in knowing him so well friends, and any others that knew him reasonably well, knew that the lack of presence by Kaede and Kenji meant only one thing.

"At least he still has his impatience," Sesshomaru observed.

"True

"Never would I allow a woman to affect me."

"You probably haven't met the right one," Kouga said wisely. He saw a raven beauty from across the floor. In the natural order of things, several males attempted to strike up a conversation and none were successful. "Or maybe she isn't interested." His eyes were still on the beauty, she seemed familiar somehow.

Sesshomaru snorted. "Hmpf. That is highly unlikely."

Kouga turned his attention to Sesshomaru. "Would you care to put that to the test?"

"I have nothing to prove to you, Kouga, with whom and when is at my discretion."

The dark haired demon threw his hands into the air. "No need to be annoyed. I just noticed a pretty thing over there and no one had had any luck. It would make a nice challenge."

Sesshomaru did not reply to the last comment. He was curious about who Kouga was referring to. An eyebrow arched. Shiny obsidian hair, smoldering chocolate eyes, pouty pink lips; he needed a closer look.

Rin shifted uncomfortably in her kimono. She always hated formal functions. They always required such uncomfortable stuffy clothing especially now that she was older. What she would not give to be in a pair of jeans riding her bike right now? But this was her brother's day and she had to admit she was proud of him. Kenji settling down was a punch line of a joke up until he met Kaede. A smile crossed her lips as she thought about it, Mama would have been pleased.

A hand touched her shoulder. Fortunately her twin's scent reached her delicate nose or he would have been on the floor for his impudence. "You're leaving, Shippo?" she asked reading his expression. "You know this is Ken's big day and our…"

The red head nodded. "I know, but he and Kaede have run off somewhere."

Rin wrinkled her nose as a picture of her brother claiming his bride formed in her mind's eye. That was picture that she did not need. "Couldn't he at least wait until the party was over?"

Shippo nodded his head in sympathy. "You know Ken; at least it's his mate."

Rin sighed. "So you're telling me all of this because you're about to run off with some hussy and I'm in charge, right?" her brother was following in his elder's footsteps though not quite as bad.

"Souten is not a hussy, and we're going out with a couple of others."

At least Souten was a nice girl unlike some of the others. "Don't break her heart Shippo," Rin replied. She hugged him. "She's someone's sister too. You know how you and Ken can be about me."

"That's different."

Rin rolled her eyes. "No it isn't. I'm a sister to you and fresh meat to men."

A slight gleam formed in teal eyes for a moment. "Well no guy better lay hand on you."

"Oh, please, I trained with you and Kenji,' Rin said bitterly. "You two are the best cockblockers in history."

"Damn right," he replied kissing her on the cheek before she changed her mind about letting him ditch her at the party. "See you later."

"You owe me," she mumbled under her breath. Brothers were such jerks. They left their sisters holding the bag while they ran off… Rin sighed at least the party ran itself at this point. Now she only had to awkwardly dodge guests' questions.

"Excuse me," a male voice crooned in her ear grabbing her arm. Rin pulled away, and looked into bright green eyes. "I noticed you from across the room."

"Then you already noticed that I am not entertaining advances while at my brother's and his mate's party."

Green eyes narrowed slightly. "I'm sure he wouldn't mind given his…reputation. I think he would be pleased that his dear sister followed in his footsteps."

An ebony eyebrow rose in amusement. This guy had to be insane. What brother in his right mind would want his sister ride every male she came across? It was already embarrassing for the sister to know that her bother was popular in and out of the bedroom. The thought of Kenji approving her engaging in sexual activity was humorous. He would kill her.

Rin covered her mouth elegantly to stifle her laugh. "Thank you for that." She patted his shoulder then walked away.

"You think you can just blow me off," he growled grabbed her arm roughly. "No one says no to Hasai."

Brown eyes looked down at his hand clasped around her arm. "No, Hasai." She pulled her arm from his grip trying to be as dignified as possible. Ultimately she was the Princess of the Easternlands. The position required elegance, respect, and above all else discretion. Rin smiled as she reached inside of her sleeve.

"Anything wrong, Rin?" Inu Yasha greeted standing behind her with his arms folded. He raised an eyebrow daring the dismissed suitor to continue his harassment.

Saying nothing Hasai walked away, he would foxtrot another day. "I could've handled myself you know." Rin turned and hugged Inu Yasha.

"If I have to behave at this thing you damn well have to too," he snapped. "Besides I was getting bored mingling."

"Well now that we're out of school, we'll have to do this more often," Rin pointed out.

"You mean you will," he corrected.

"And you will be right beside me along with my wayward twin." She kissed Inu Yasha on the cheek and stepped around him. "I got a letter from Kagome yesterday."

Inu Yasha's ears twitched a little but his expression did not change. He was not the slightest bit in the human studying to be a miko. Sure, they all met at the bar she worked part time. He still was not interested even if she was the hottest bartender on the planet. The woman was too argumentative. She got a long perfectly with everyone but him. "What are you telling me for?"

"Inu Yasha don't treat me like an idiot. I have Ken and Shippo for brothers; I know a connection when I see one. You two are good together." Rin smiled and pressed a piece of paper into his hand. "She's the only one I'd trust to take care of you."

"I can take care of myself." He turned away stubbornly then yelped when Rin pulled on of his ears.

"Inu Yasha stop being an idiot before you end up alone. I will be okay, go find you own happiness. You'll always be my best friend." She let go.

Inu Yasha rubbed his ears glaring at Rin. "How would you like it if I grabbed you?" he snapped.

"Depends on where." She raised an eyebrow flushing slightly. Inu Yasha matched her flush and frowned. He loved this girl but just not the way she wanted.

"You and your whole family are leches," he grumbled. Rin laughed and took his hand.

"Oh, I am not that bad." She pulled him along. "Come you have to see my new baby." The party would be fin for a few minutes. She was dying to show someone the latest addition to her family.

"You got another bike?" he asked.

Rin nodded. "Designed it myself and it arrived this afternoon. I can't wait too…" Her sentence trailed when brown, met a second set of amber. In front of her stood the unattainable fantasy of her past. It had centuries since he last acknowledged her.

Probably his last memory of her was the chubby, ratty looking girl that tried to tag along behind him and Kenji. Those days had long gone, thankfully. Of all the days for him to see her, today was one of the best. She was adorned in a blue kimono with fox flames dancing across the material. Her cutting board chest now proudly supported firm mounds that would fit nicely in any man's fantasy. No longer were her teeth and nose too large for her face, as she did grow into them as her mother promised, and her figure became curvy in the sensual sense. Yes, she looked like a completely different person.

Sesshomaru was pleased with the beauty in his view. She was even more striking up close than at a distance. He was not pleased, however, that his little brother had somehow succeeded where others had failed. "Inu Yasha, your mother wishes to speak with you."

Inu Yasha nearly rolled his eyes then remembered his promise to pretend to be social. "I'll check it out later, Rin," he said before moving in the direction he last saw his mother conversing.

"Rin?" Sesshomaru asked curiously. This could not be Kenji's Rin. She was….

"It has been a long time, Lord Sesshomaru," Rin answered graciously. She was amazed she could speak.

It was her. "Apparently."

Rin smirked. "Still as cold as ice, I see." Still untouchable as well. What was it with silver hair and amber eyes? It drew her in like a moth to a flame and all she ever got was burned. Sesshomaru was untouchable and Inu Yasha was unreachable. At least with Inu Yasha they could be friends and she could be happy with that. The day Sesshomaru was declared off the market, she would begin her mourning. She was a hopeless romantic.

"I see you have the gift of your mother's tongue."

Rin smiled her mother was quite the character in her life. She was type of person that people absolutely love or absolutely hated; no in-between. It was one of the few things that she remembered about her. "I'll take that as a compliment, Lord Sesshomaru."

"It was meant as one, Lady Rin."

Rin frowned. "Rin"

"Sesshomaru."

Rin could feel her cheeks heating up. This was the most he ever said to her. "Sesshomaru," she said trying the name without the honorific. Another rush of heat washed over her and unknown to her started the melting of a glacier within her taciturn companion.

Before further awkwardness could ensue a servant cleared her throat getting the attention of her Lady. "Pardon me, Lady Rin, but the phone call you asked that we watch for has occurred." Rin's eyes widened in nervousness.

She placed a hand on Sesshomaru's arm and excused herself. "Excuse me."

Sesshomaru nodded watching her fleeting form casually before walking away.

"So?" Kouga asked expectantly. "Or did you get shot down?"

Amber eye narrowed at the implication that he could be denied. "I did not get shot down as you put it. I merely came across new information that I did not previously possess."

"And that is?" he grinned.

"Her name is Rin and is the Lady of the Easternlands."

"You're kidding that chubby little girl grew into that? Mother Nature was kind too kind. She's off limits now, too bad, Sess."

"There would only be regret if I were interested in the first place. I was merely curious."

"Right," Kouga chuckled before walking away. "See you tonight."

Sess nodded. He was alone again as he preferred it, that is until some giggling female attempted get his attention. "You know the time would go faster if you mingled," Izayoi suggested.

"I have no need to change my situation."

"I see," Izayoi smiled knowingly. She bad been observing her stepson quite closely and could tell something weighed on his mind. A pensive look had been in his eyes ever since she asked him to find Inu Yasha. Some curious conclusions came to mind, but she would have to observe before taking direct action. "Well I thought I would keep you company for a moment before the ladies pounce on you."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes slightly. He did not need to be rescued, pitied, or released. Simply put he was not in the mood. "Where is Inu Yasha?" he asked. For some reason he suddenly cared about the whereabouts of his wayward brother.

A slight smile crossed Izayoi's face which she covered with a sign. "Probably off to find Rin. They are very close you know. I would not be surprised if I ended up having her as a daughter."

Sesshomaru fingers nearly tightened into a fist. That information annoyed him for some reason. He walked away in need of fresh air. The entire atmosphere was stifling him and he needed to get away.

1-1-1

Rin hung up the phone with a smile on her face. The school was impressed with her portfolio and she could start next fall. New York…it would be a fresh start. No brothers stalking her to keep guys at bay (even the cute ones) and no unrequited love times two hanging over her head. Now everyone could get on with their lives, mainly her.

There was so much planning to do. She had to find a loft, arrange travel for her bikes, study up on the culture, tell the men in her life. She could imagine the theatrics Kenji would bring about. Inu Yasha would be hurt, but by then him and Kagome would be I full swing. Shippo being her twin… he already knew of her decision to apply. Sess…he had not acknowledged her existence in 200 years, why would he start now? He looked so handsome in his white kimono and matching hakama. Even in street clothes he looked handsome, Rin sighed as she started the chain again. She hadn't thought about Sesshomaru in a long time. "I'm such an idiot," she sighed putting her forehead to the wall.

"I've been telling you that for years and it never bothered you before," Inu Yasha smirked as he walked into her room.

"Go to hell, Inu Yasha," she lifted her and sighed before putting her head back down.

"I love you too," he snapped moving forward. "Who peed in your ramen?"

Rin smirked at his crude comment. She hated that he could make her smile in spite of everything. "I'm fine. I just have some things on my mind."

Inu Yasha nodded then plopped down on the floor. "Spill it." Rin looked at him confusion. "Every time I ask you what's wrong you say you're fine, but you really want to talk. If I don't offer, I'm a jerk. So I am offering so I won't have to hear about it later," he explained.

Rin chucked at the intent look in his face. "Don't worry."

"I'm your best friend it comes with the territory," he interrupted. He crossed his arms. "Is it about me or Sesshomaru?"

Rin's face paled in shock then burned in embarrassment. After knowing each other since being pups, he still managed to catch her off guard. She opened her mouth to answer and words failed for a moment. "This is about me," she flopped onto her bed and hugged a pillow.

Inu Yasha watched as she rolled over so that she now lay on her back starring at him from upside down. Raven tresses spilled out from under her like a curtain and pulled onto the rug. "I'm listening."

She sighed. "Inu Yasha we're cool. We know our limits and we're okay with friendship. Sesshomaru… I was a little kid with a crush. That's been over for years; move on with your life."

"Hmm." Inu Yasha looked at her doubtfully. Somehow he still did not feel at ease, but he would leave it alone for now. "So are you going to show me your new bike or not?"

A smile crossed her face as she rolled over and jumped off the bed. "It's beautiful." She grabbed Inu Yasha by the arm and dragged him. He stumbled to his feet slightly but managed to keep up to her pace as she pulled him down the hall. "We'll take the stairs, it will be faster." The two of them went through a door at the end of the hall near the elevators. Rin leaved over the railing and stared down eighty floors to the bottom. Stepping out of her slippers and sliding them under obi, she turned to her partner in crime. "I hope you've been keeping up with your training." She lifted the hem of her skirt exposing her knees.

"Nice legs," he whistled before grinning.

"Nice caboose." She slapped him on the behind then jumped over the edge. The deer caught in headlight look he gave made her chuckle as she dropped a few floors.

"Told ya' you were a lech," he replied a few feet above her. The two fell a few more flights then began to jump from floor to floor in a strange blue and red dance until they reached the bottom.

"Now that was fun," Rin smiled putting on her shoes, "and I am not a lech."

"Whatever at least you're not as bad as Miroku."

"Thank god for small favors," she laughed as they went through the door of the ground floor.

"Lady Rin," one of the garage attendants walked over to the. "Lord Inu Yasha, are you leaving the festivities?"

Rin shook her head. "I've come to show him my baby."

The attendant smiled. "Ah, I should've known."

Now that her intentions were made known, it would be a matter of time before she was tracked. "Yes you should, Nobuyuki," Rin sighed pulling Inu Yasha over to her section of the garage. Six motorcycles were parked in individual parking spaces and all of them purple.

"Don't you know any other colors besides purple?"

Rin's eyes narrowed at his criticism as she stood beside her latest bike, a Kawasaki Ninja. "I am familiar with the scheme black and blue, which you can be too."

Inu Yasha crossed his arms. "Yeah, whatever."

"So what do you think?" she squealed lifting her kimono gracefully as she prepared to mount the bike.

"What does Kenji have to say about this weird obsession?"

Rin shrugged, "He said this better be the only thing I am riding."

"He would," Inu Yasha smirked. "You know most girls like fast cars."

"Blasphemy," she gasped in shock then waved him off, "I am not most girls."

Amber eyes widened. It was true she was not. Rin was the girl that guys would give a limb to be with, why didn't he want her? Was he really that disloyal? "That's true."

"What's that look for?" she asked curiously. She smiled. "I know what will make you feel better. How about a ride, I have been dying to take him out?"

"Don't you mean her?"

"No, him. If my bike is going to be the only thing I am riding, it's going to be a 'him,'" she answered. "Besides it irks Ken."

Inu Yasha shook his head. The woman was insane.

"Lady Rin, Lady Izayoi asked me to bring a message for you and Lord Inu Yasha," a servant said bowing lowly. Rin nodded. "She said do not even think about it and to come upstairs."

"Foiled again?" he chuckled as he observed the miffed look on her face. Rin raised her head in the air and brushed past him. "Calm down." He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into him. He stared into her eyes for a moment. A twinge settled over him for a second at the situation he found himself in yet again.

"We went down this road before, Inu Yasha," Rin said softly. She kissed his nose. "Don't force yourself. I love you just the way you are." She pulled away. "Let's go back."

To be continued…

© 2005 Devon Masterson-Bond

Another Bond Girl Production

Standard rules apply. I own the imagination, plot, a few characters, and the term OVIH. Rumiko owns Inu Yasha and all characters that appear in the series/movies licensed by Viz.


	2. Chapter 2

If we kissed?

By Devon Masterson-Bond

Chapter Two

**AN: I am trying to do the right thing and post this one chapter behind what I have written, so you can have regular updates. Popping it out of my head seems to takes a bit longer. Here's hoping:)**

* * *

Rin sighed as she reached for her cell phone. A smile crossed her features as she recognized the phone number. "This is Foxy Lady."

"Hey, Foxy," Kagome laughed.

"It's good to hear from you, Archer. What's up?"

"I'm back from vacation."

"You didn't mention that in your letter." Rin rolled onto her bed. "I would've told Inu Yasha."

"That's why I didn't tell you. I wanted to hang out girls only. There's something I want to ask you."

"And that is?"

"Tonight," Kagome smiled. "I thought you, Red, and Slayer would want to go to the club."

"Liquor me up first I see," Rin chuckled. "You think like a fox. I'll meet you at The Lunatic in two hours."

"It's a date."

Rin hung up the phone, slid off her bed, and went to her closet. A night out with the girls was just what the doctor ordered, however she was concerned about the talk Kagome wanted to have. She was pretty sure it was about her relationship with Inu Yasha. What could she say? They had known each other since they were pups; she had a major crush on his older brother but knew hell would freeze over first. So of course she started to notice Inu Yasha who had always been by her side and was hot in his own right. Only to find out, after they shared their first kiss and nearly did the deed, that he was just a loyal friend bent on doing whatever he could do to make her happy.

Inu Yasha was hot and sweet, but she did not need his pity. So now she was caught between two psycho fox brothers that wanted her to die an old maid and the hot inu brothers that pity/ignored her. That was a major argument for why she was moving to New York in a year. Everyone could at least get on with their lives and she could pretend to. A complicated story to explain to a friend of only a year. Plus it made her sound so dysfunctional.

"She has to know some of it." Rin pulled out a black leather skirt and a purple halter with a silhouette of her in her fox form and the words 'vixen.' It was her favorite top.

She began to undress. A couple of hours ago, she was freed from the mound of clothing she had to wear as formal Lady of the East. The rest of the evening she played hostess while her brothers got it on. This night on the town was well deserved.

"I can't believe they did that," Rin grumbled. She was standing under the warm spray. Actually she could, she just did not want to believe it. "I guess I should feel bad for Kaede." She wrinkled her nose as another unwanted picture formed in her mind. Using that as inspiration, she showered and dressed in record time. She needed a drink.

Across town three friends waited for the final person of their quartet. Kagome, Sango, and Ayame often known as Archer, Slayer, and Red (respectively) chatted away outside of The Lunatic. The place was hopping by the time they arrived and it would only get livelier. Kaze no Yoake was the DJ tonight and as usual, she kept the party going.

"There she is," Ayame pointed out as a purple and black streak whizzed by them.

"I hope she can find a good parking space," Sango commented.

"I saw a couple as we walked up besides everyone knows she's my friend so she won't get towed if she's in the employee spaces."

"Another reason I am glad we're friends," Ayame chuckled as Rin ran up to them.

"I made it," she smiled. "You three look hot."

Sango grinned, "You look foxy."

"Why thank you, Slayer." Rin linked arms with her friends of thirteen months. "We all know the rules. We came together and we leave together."

"And of course immediate rescue for gropers," Kagome added.

"Let's party," Ayame pulled the link of girls towards the entrance. No waiting for them!

"Bankotsu," Kagome waved.

The braided man smirked as he met soft brown eyes then looked towards Kagome. "Been awhile girls." He ushered them inside then kept guard again.

"Kaze no Yoake is out doing herself tonight," Rin yelled over the music. The others nodded as they began to search for a headquarters. Ayame stopped and motioned towards an unoccupied corner table when the first opening bars of an American song started to play.

"I love this song." Rin shrieked and pulled the girls toward the crowded dance floor.

"I am not getting trapped down there," Kagome mouthed and motioned towards the bar where a few girls were grooving to the music. Sango's eyes widened, she had never….

"I'll be fun," Kagome said into her ear as she climbed up onto the bar. She offered Sango a hand and pulled her up."

_"I can't help falling in love. I fall deeper and deeper the further I go…"_

2-2-2

Sesshomaru downed the last of his sake and frowned. Why the hell did Kouga drag him here again?

"Because you need some fun in your life," he answered reading Sesshomaru's expression.

"My life is satisfactory as it is."

"Then why are we here?"

"So that you would shut up," Sesshomaru snapped.

Kouga smiled not the slightest bit fazed. "If that is the case then, you need find a pretty companion to…." His sentence trailed as red tresses caught his attention. He was always a sucker for a redhead. Blue eyes danced in time to the music as he observed the lithe figure in white. Her red locks swinging with her body as she bumped the side of her firm behind against two dark haired girls on either side of her. They all appeared to be together. The one on her left was quite a tasty as well. "Well I'll be," he smiled. "Look who's dancing on the bar."

Sesshomaru could careless, but he glanced in that direction anyway. "Rin," he said lowly as he watched. What was his brother's woman doing here when Inu Yasha was not with her? Curiosity settled over him. Here she was again capturing his attention, just like before at the ceremony. She was nothing more than a child. He turned away.

"I can't believe how sexy she grew up; if she were a red head, I'd make mine Kenji or not."

"Don't be ridiculous, Kouga," Sesshomaru replied. The wolf's covetous attitude was annoying him.

"Please don't tell me that you don't find her the slightest bit attractive. Her legs go on forever and her chest…." Sesshomaru stood up and walked away.

Kouga smiled to himself. _"I knew it!"_ This was going to be fun. "Hey, can you bring me another drink when you come back," he called.

2-2-2

"That was great," Rin laughed as they sat down. "It was my first time on the bar. Thank you, Archer."

Kagome nodded. "When I and some of the girls are working and a good song comes on, we sometimes get up there and dance. It's a trip the first time."

Sango smiled, "Well I have to say it wasn't so bad except I felt like every one was looking at me."

"They probably were, but who cares we came to have fun," Ayame smiled and threw her had up into the air to signal a waitress. A blonde immediately walked up with a mixed drink and sat it front of Rin.

"I didn't order this."

The blonde nodded her head. "This hot guy did and told me to bring it to you with his compliments."

Rin shook her head. "Take it back please and give him this message." She leaned over and whispered to the waitress whose eyes widened.

"Okay," she said leaving.

"I don't accept drinks from strangers," she told her friends simply.

"I can understand that," Sango replied.

"Anyway, Archer what did you want to talk to me about."

A flush brushed her cheeks. "Later okay."

"I'm suspense now," Rin whined.

"I…uh…"

"Hey, Red, let's go place our orders at the bar. It's faster." Ayame nodded in agreement and they walked away.

"Okay we're alone spill!"

Kagome swallowed for a moment to gather her courage. "Are you and Inu Yasha more than just her friends?"

"Nope," Rin replied, "we're just friends."

"But you're in love with him, right?"

Brown eyes widened slightly at the blunt statement. "It's nothing I can't get over," she answered cryptically. "Inu Yasha is my best friend and that's all."

"I'm really nosey, aren't I?"

"Not really. It was a valid question since I know you two are hot for each other." Rin grinned as Kagome blushed again. "Don't worry he likes you and he thinks I'm in the way of it, but I am working on it."

"What do you mean by…?"

"Oh it's another good song. I love Anggun. I'll be back."

Kouga took a deep swig of his drink to keep from grinning. He finally found a hot button with Sesshomaru and he needed some action in his life. "So you're going to sit here all…"

"Excuse me sir, but the lady refused your drink," the waitress said as she walked up to their table. A silver eyebrow rose.

"You must have the wrong guy, my friend didn't send a drink and I doubt he would get turned down by some chick."

The blonde looked at Kouga for a moment before turning to Sesshomaru. "She told me to take it back. Also I am to tell you that she doesn't accept drinks from little boys that are not man enough to bring it to her themselves and that when you become a man she may consider it."

Kouga nearly choked as his mind put two and two together and processed the information. The melt down caused a total loss of composure. "Don't tell me that…" the rest of his words were lost in laughter.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and stood to his feet. The waitress stepped back. Despite his handsome features he had an air about him that was intimidating. "I'm just delivering the message."

He brushed past her and the blonde let out the breath she had been holding. _"I guess he's going to prove her wrong."_ She thought before depositing the drink in front of the laughing man. "Some friend you are," she snapped before leaving.

_"There's nothing wrong with this infatuation  
See what magic we find…"_

"In my sensual mind," Rin sang as she moved to the mid tempo song alone. She was surprised that no one tried to grind up against her as it often happened with any female who danced alone. The song was about half way over when she felt a pair of hands from behind grasp her waist. She nearly started for a moment as long as the hands stayed on the equator.

Rin's skin flushed as she moved in time with her dance partner. Though she never turned around there was something about the moment that was just…right. All too quickly the song ended and another slow song started, "What would happen?"

_"Electricity, eye to eye. Hey, don't I know you?" _Her partner spun her around and into him. Sesshomaru! _"I can't speak…"_

"Sesshomaru, what are you doing here?"

"Answering your challenge to approach you." He pulled her closer to him.

"So you're the one who brought me the drink." She smiled. "I would've expected more from you."

"Oh."

Rin nodded. "Having someone deliver a drink to a lady is seduction 101." She moved against him. "I'm better than that," she whispered into his ear.

He moved away slightly in order to gather restraint. "Your appearance here is inappropriate. Inu Yasha would be annoyed to say the least and I would not blame him."

Rin looked at him strangely. "Inu Yasha doesn't tell me what to do and even if he did, he's my best friend not my boyfriend."

"Interesting." Some how that knowledge lightened his mood.

"So why are you here really?" Rin asked.

"That's my business," he replied pulling away.

_"What would happen if we kissed? Would your tongue slip past my lips…?"_

Rin leaned forward feeling daring for a moment. She might as well live dangerously. She kissed Sesshomaru on the lips. A bright flush formed on her cheeks. "Thanks for the dance," she turned away when Sesshomaru pulled her back to him and crushed his lips against hers.

A warm sensation settled over her as the shock wore off. This wasn't a dream or a fantasy. He was really kissing her on the dance floor in the middle of sexy song. It couldn't have been better if she planned it. "Sesshomaru," Rin sighed.

He growled lowly. Her scent was changing, becoming sweeter with her arousal, making him painfully aware of his attraction to her.

Brown eyes widened. This is wrong. They were on dance floor making out like they were together. A thousand warning bells went off in her head. Damn it Kenji and all his 'training' brought her to a higher standard. As much as she wanted this one night only fantasy in front of her, she knew he would not respect her if she gave in easily. She refused to be just another notch on his bed post. "I have to go," she pulled away from him trying to catch her breath.

Sesshomaru reached for Rin again when she was whisked away by a red headed wolf. Two more women stood in between them. "Sorry, she's our date for the evening," they said before joining the already fleeing women.

"Rin," Sesshomaru growled taking a step forward to go after them.

Kouga grabbed Sesshomaru's shoulder. "Are you crazy?" he asked. Amber eyes narrowed. "I know I was joking you about it but come on! Kenji will kill you."

He pulled his arm from Kouga and willed his heated blood to cool. Now he was annoyed. It was just a kiss and already he was losing control. "I highly doubt that," he said before walking in the opposite direction of Rin.

"Are you okay, Rin?" Kagome asked holding her trembling friend. "If he hurt you, Bankotsu will throw him out of here so fast…demon or not. If that doesn't work, I'll purify him."

"I'm fine," Rin smiled. "Just over stimulated. Thanks for pulling me out of there."

"That was right out of your fantasies I'm sure," Ayame chuckled. Two heads snapped around in disbelief.

"Do you know that guy?"

Rin took a deep breath. She was fine now and deeply regretting that night she got a little to out of hand and told Ayame everything. "That was Sesshomaru, Lord of the West and Inu Yasha's brother."

"Also the inspiration for Rin's wet dreams," Ayame added smiling.

Rin rolled her eyes. "So then we…" Sango's sentence trailed.

"No I needed to get out of there before I did something that Ken would have grounds to kill me for." Rin smirked. "I am going to call it a night, ladies. I am in need of a cold shower."

2-2-2

Izayoi sipped her tea elegantly while hiding her smile. Her first born, though by another woman, had spent the night at home instead of his penthouse. It had been quite some time since he was last home. Usually when he did it meant that he was wrapped up at work and had no time for intimate entertainment. Yes, she knew all too well about her son's reputation with the ladies, but she would not judge only interfere. There was something bothering him and she knew him well enough to know that he was puzzling out a conflict that was non-work related. Izayoi was also sure that a certain little fox stirred him.

It had always been her intent that Sesshomaru and Rin paired up, but then Rin started to lean towards Inu Yasha. They were best friends so it was not so odd that they gravitated to each other, but then Inu Yasha fell in love with a girl he met somewhere. Izayoi felt sorry for Rin until she realized that the little fox had caught her son's interest at the ball. Now she was reeling. It was only a matter of time before Sesshomaru began to inquire as he always did when he was interested in something.

"Mother," Sesshomaru greeted curtly as he kneeled down to breakfast.

"Good morning, Sesshomaru." She smiled. "I'm glad I am going to dine with at least one of my boys."

"I am not a boy," he stated.

"Humor me, dear," she replied. "So what are you plans for today?"

This is why he left home in the first place. He was not a pup anymore. "I have some reports to go over and two meetings at the label. My usual day."

Izayoi clasped her hands together. "Good then you can afford to spend the day with me, Lady Kaede, and Lady Rin."

At the sound of Rin's name, Sesshomaru stirred which Izayoi completely noticed. "I am busy," he replied. Izayoi sighed and silence ensued for a moment. "I was not aware that so much time had passed. It's a shame that Inu Yasha did not mature as well."

"Well spending time with Rin helped a lot," Izayoi commented. "I am so very proud of the job Kenji has done with Shippo and Rin. They have turned out well. I understand that Shippo is starting with Kenji at the label and Rin is pursuing fashion design."

"I see."

"Rin designs most her own clothes and her bikes. She loves motorcycles. I find that amusing she's such a petite thing. She talented so she'll make an excellent wife." Izayoi took a sip of her tea.

"Lady, your guests have arrived," A servant replied upon entering the room.

"Thank you, Mina. I will greet them in the sitting room." The young maid nodded then exited the room to instruct the guests. "Sesshomaru, would you at least greet our guests." She grinned as Sesshomaru stood to his feet. Now the experiment could begin. "Kaede and Rin, how nice to see you again," Izayoi greeted. She hugged each of them while Sesshomaru nodded to each of them in his usual detached style. This was a time he was grateful for his disciplined life style. Rin was adorned in a lilac ankle length sundress. The front buttoned all the way down and the dress was unbuttoned up to the mid-thigh. Slight shifts in movement gave him a teasing view of her legs. The dress was quite provocative though down played with accessories. A matching sun hat and string of pearls are all that kept his imagination from running totally rampant.

"Rin, you lovely," Izayoi said then turned to Sesshomaru. "Don't you agree, Sesshomaru?"

"Her appearance is satisfactory," he replied then curtly nodded before leaving.

"Oh, I cannot believe I forgot," Izayoi cried out and Sesshomaru paused. Why did he have a feeling those six words would seal him to the fate he was trying to avoid.? "Sesshomaru and Rin, I need a favor."

"What is it Lady?" Rin asked. Her brown eyes shone with concern. If her godmother needed anything she would make it happen.

"I'm afraid I over booked my time. I am supposed to be at the botanical gardens in thirty minutes. Would you both be dears and go in my stead?"

"Of course we'll do it," Rin smiled. She was glad it was something simple.

"Thank you, Rin," Izayoi hugged the dark haired then hugged her nearly escaped son. "Thank you dear. Have a good time." She quick ushered the two of them out of the door. A smile crossed her face at Sesshomaru's glare as he obediently led Rin to his vehicle, while cursing his step mother's existence.

"Izayoi, that was the manipulation like I've never seen," Kaede complimented.

"Not really since they already desire each other." Izayoi took Kaede's hand then led her to the sitting room. "Have some tea with me then?"

Kaede nodded in acceptance. There was a lot she could learn from this woman.

"You're awful quiet," Rin commented as they drove along. Sesshomaru's eyes shifted slightly in her direction. He was still seething over Izayoi's convenient memory lapse. It was obvious what she was scheming and he was not going to let her win no matter how much Rin's appearance rattled him. "I always knew you were the strong silent type."

"You are being ridiculous."

"It speaks!" Rin cried out in joy. They pulled up to the gardens where several valets swooped down on the arrivals. She put her hand on top of his for a moment. "Relax; you're just doing a favor for Lady. If anybody asks about your fit of compassion, tell them it's my fault." She got out of the car.

A tingling sensation swept up his arm as he got out of the car. He glared at the valet who smiled at Rin while helping her out of the car. It was obvious that his vision was on her legs and that he was pleased by the sight. Sesshomaru took Rin's hand protectively and led her away from oglers.

The two of them were seated at an empty table on the veranda of a large gazebo. "I take responsibility for my own actions no other," Sesshomaru replied once they were seated.

"Good then I'll tell everyone it's your fault and that you kidnapped me," Rin laughed.

Amber eyes narrowed. "Just like a fox."

"Just like a dog," she retorted.

"Hmmm."

Rin frowned slightly. She was having fun teasing him. It was so easy when he was uptight, but she did not intend to upset him. "Don't be mad at me."

"In order to be mad at you as you put it I would have to care."

A dark eyebrow twitched over brown eyes. "If you didn't care why did you kiss me last night?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

A bright flush dotted Rin's cheeks. "I was simply thanking you for a good time," she replied. "And your reason?"

"I am Lord of the Westernlands and do not have to explain my actions to you."

"You know you're right," Rin said in agreement as a cluster of ladies moved towards them.

"We are delighted you could come in Lady Izayoi's place. She has been such an inspiration to the historical society…" one of the ladies gushed.

Rin smiled. "We are so honored to be here, unfortunately, I will have to depart." Several of ladies gasped in concern. "I seemed to have developed something from all of the **hot air** that I have been surrounded by lately. I am going to have to get some rest, but I have been assured Lady Izayoi's son, Lord Sesshomaru, will take up the torch in my and Lady's place. He's even prepared something to say in her honor.

The ladies began to murmur in excitement. "Oh, please do, Lord Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru glared at Rin who smiled. "Good luck, lover," she mouthed as she walked away. A small horde of ladies surrounded him.

Rin smirked. That would teach him not to be such an ass. Of course now her afternoon was completely ruined and she was without a ride home. Hoofing it back home was not so bad, it was only about ten roof tops away from the gardens, but it was the principle of the situation. She was tempted to take Sesshomaru's car, but did not think it was worth it. Something had to be saved for the next date. "That train wreck is probably the closet I'll ever come," she sighed as her phone started to ring. A grin formed on her face looking at the caller ID. "Rin, sex goddess, what's your pleasure?"

Kenji chuckled. "Cute. Real cute. Five points for annoying me, precious," he said into the phone.

Rin laughed. Her day just was not complete without at least one attempt at ticking off her elder brother. Picking on him was her way of balancing the world. "So the score is Rin five and Ken zero."

"For now," he replied, "the day's just beginning."

"Ding. Ding. Round two." Rin started down the driveway of the gardens. Once she was at the end of it, she would be in civilization once again. It was amazing that such a large piece of nature could remain untouched in the middle of the busy city. "So why are you calling? Checking up on me?"

"Is there a reason I should?"

Rin flushed. "No, but it never stopped you before."

"True," he chuckled. "As much as I love battling with you, I called because I need the help of my beautiful, brilliant sister."

"You're even sucking up, what happened?"

"My designer has gone off in search of new job opportunities, leaving us without cover art for Kagura's CD. It has to be to the printers by midnight. You're the only one who can work short notice with results."

"Feed my ego why don't you?"

"Of course, Vixen, I think the world of you."

"I hate it when you do this," Rin sighed.

"So what's it going to cost me?" he asked shrewdly.

"Artistic credits, my usual fee, and I'm moving out."

"Done, done, and nice try," he laughed. "You're not moving out."

"I'm five hundred years old, Kenji," Rin growled.

"I know how old you are," he said sternly, "and you are not going anywhere until you're mated."

Rin stopped in her trek with her hands on her hips. "How the hell am I supposed to be mated when no one can get close to me?"

"You puzzle that out and get back to me," Kenji replied.

Brown eyes narrowed as she started walking again. "You're an ass."

"Only when it comes to you, Vixen. I don't want to see you hurt out there. I've seen it and have been guilty of causing it. You are entirely too sweet and gorgeous to be out gallivanting about unprotected."

Rin growled lowly then sighed. He would have to compliment her in the middle of scolding. "I hate you."

"I know," Kenji grinned over the line. As usual she was about to acquiesce per his request.

"Double the fee and I want a free CD."

"Done and about moving?"

"The subject is closed." Rin walked down an alley way and jumped to the fire escape of a small building. "I'll be on the roof in ten minutes. Bye."

"That's my girl," he said before hanging up the phone. The subjects was closed…most likely not. It was obvious the subject was anything but closed and he would have to be on his 'A' game. He loved a good challenge.

To be continued…

© 2005 Devon Masterson-Bond

Another Bond Girl Production

Standard rules apply. I own the imagination, plot, a few characters, and the term OVIH. Rumiko owns Inu Yasha and all characters that appear in the series/movies licensed by Viz.


	3. Chapter 3

Standard rules apply. I own the imagination, plot, a few characters, and the term OVIH. Rumiko owns Inu Yasha and all characters that appear in the series/movies licensed by Viz.

If we kissed?

By Devon Masterson-Bond

Chapter Three

AN: I apologize to everyone who saw this chapter 10/22 - 10/24. I was in a such a hurry to updaye before I left town that I did not upload the edited version. This version is now the edited version. I apologize again. Lemonade drinkers gotta go Adult Fan Fiction or Media Miner to check it out.

* * *

Sesshomaru threw open the door of the study in annoyance. "Explain your behavior this afternoon," he growled stalking over to Rin.

"I don't have to explain anything to you." Rin turned her head. Her eyes widened when he grabbed her arm and pulled her to him roughly. "What the hell do you think you are doing?"

"I asked you a question."

Brown eyes sparkled in defiance. "I gave you an answer," she replied trying to pull away. A smirk formed on Sesshomaru's face as Rin's face became more distraught. She was beautiful. He kissed her roughly on the lips. Immediately her body yielded to his allowing him to deepen the kiss. "Sesshomaru," she said her voice deepening from the intimate experience. An eye brow quirked as her voice completely changed. "Sess, Earth to Sesshomaru."

"What do you want?" Sesshomaru asked in annoyance. The world of his own making had been ripped from him by Kenji's antics. Amber eyes narrowed eyeing small wads of paper and paper clips on his floor and desk.

Kenji smiled expectantly. He wanted to know everything about this mysterious female that somehow caught Sess's attention. "So who is she?"

A silver eyebrow rose. "Whom are you referring to?"

"The woman you were fantasizing about," he replied. "You've been busted, the nose knows."

"None of your business," Sesshomaru straightened a few files on his desk. "State your business or get out."

"You're no fun," he sighed before standing to his feet. "I just wanted to let you know that Rin's in my office working on the cover art." Sesshomaru stared at Kenji evenly. Was there something he needed to know? "It's a long story, but she's saving our asses. Miroku's hanging around to make sure everything runs smoothly."

"Is that wise given his reputation?"

"Miroku knows better. Plus she'd kill him first." Kenji smiled proudly. "Everything else is good. Oh and tell Inu Yasha that I said congratulations on his purchase."

"_The Lunatic_?" Sesshomaru nodded his head. He had to admit that was a wise decision. It seemed Inu Yasha had a subtle nose for talent and the club would be great place to showcase that talent. Inu Yasha was the one that introduced them to Kagura who was DJ at the club going by the Kaze no Yoke. At least it would keep him out of trouble.

"On a second that never mind, he's coming down the hall now, probably to see Rin." Kenji waved and left the room. "Night."

Sesshomaru growled lowly. He feverishly looked through reports and e-mails trying to channel the annoyance, after several moments he stood to his feet looking out of the window. Rin was on his mind as was Inu Yasha. It pissed him off to no end that he desired something that belonged to Inu Yasha. She may have said that they were not together, but he saw their antics in the garage at Kenji's ceremony. Inu Yasha was always touching her arm and embracing her. They might as well mate and stop torturing him. One of them need to make up their minds, to continue on the way they were was immature. The choice was obvious.

"This is asinine." He grabbed his jacket and walked out of the office. As he started down the hall, Rin's flowery scent stopped him.

"Thanks for dinner, Inu Yasha," Rin yawned moving the pointer over a section of the image she was creating.

"I figured with you working late and everything…" his sentence trailed. "So what happened with you and Sess?"

"I came. I saw. I conquered," Rin replied looking at the screen. She turned around. "Don't tell me you're worried about Sesshomaru?"

Inu Yasha wrinkled his nose. "Please he can handle himself. It's you I worry about." His eyes softened. "Sess is cruel when he wants to be. I don't want to see you tossed out like trash just because he's on some superiority kick."

Rin looked into amber eyes thoughtfully. He had a point. "I think he's more compassionate then you give him credit for. Let the right woman enter his life and he would soften."

"And you think you're that woman?"

Rin shook her head. "He let me know today that I wasn't."

Inu Yasha put his arms around her. "He'd have to be an ass not to want you."

She pulled away and turned back to the computer feeling a little overwhelmed by the conversation. "Then you both are asses, because you didn't want me either." She chuckled despite her lack of humor. "And you said the two you had nothing in common."

"That was a different thing."

"No it wasn't." Rin sighed and shifted the subject. "I heard about _The Lunatic_ congratulations. What did Kagome say?"

Inu Yasha tried to hide his amusement and was glad Rin was not facing him. "She told me that being owner still didn't give her the right to boss her around."

"Made you love her even more, right?"

His ears flattened against his head. "How do _you_ feel about that?"

"You want me to be completely honest or lie to you?" Rin asked.

Inu Yasha looked at her. "Honestly."

"Part of me is jealous of Kagome. "I've held your attention so long. The other part is glad that you're in love with her because she's better for you than I am. It was hard at first, but I am seriously okay now." Rin smiled. "Besides you would just become a target if Ken actually thought we'd do something."

Inu Yasha smiled her light heartedness. Some of the burden had been lifted from his shoulders. "I gotta go."

Rin nodded. "Tell Archer I said, 'aim for the mark!'"

"Whatever that means," he shrugged. He moved to hug Rin goodbye, but settled on arm squeeze. "Bye."

_"Already he's changing. No more hugs for Rin."_ She looked up from the screen moment. "Bye."

A sigh escaped him as he walked out into the hall. He paused when he saw Sesshomaru looking at him with a curious look before walking away. If Inu Yasha had known better, he would have realized that his older brother was listening at the door. However given Sesshomaru's seemingly lack of attention, he assumed the usual, his brother was being a jerk.

Elevator doors opened and the two brothers stepped on as passenger stepped off car. "Hey, Bankotsu, Miroku stepped out. Call him on his cell." Inu Yasha folded his arms as the door closed. He always hated it when he had to play secretary, but it was a two way street.

"Thanks," Bankotsu waved and walked down the hall.

"You're Miroku's errand boy, I take it," Sesshomaru observed.

"It's called doing someone a favor," he snapped. "If you weren't such an icy bastard, someone might do you a couple."

"I do not care for your tone, Inu Yasha." Sesshomaru glared at his sibling. "As your better you should show the proper respect."

"MY better?" he choked out. "What makes you think…"

"That is what I know." The doors opened to the first level of the garage. "An intelligent being would not throw away the affections of another to pursue someone who he fears may not share his feelings." Sesshomaru stepped off the elevator.

"You nosey bastard, you were listening at the door."

"There is no need when you open your mouth, the entire world can hear you." The doors started to shut when Inu Yasha put his hand between the doors to stop them.

"I didn't want to hurt Rin," he said simply, "not that it's any of your business. At least someone loves me."

"That emotion is for sentimental fools such as yourself and has no place in my life." Sesshomaru walked away and Inu Yasha let go of the doors.

"That's because you're an ass," Inu Yasha grumbled as the door closed. Sesshomaru would get his and he could not wait.

Inside Kenji's office, Rin sighed. She wiped her face then settled back to work. "Back to work," she told herself when her nose twitched. "Come in, Bankotsu."

The dark haired smiled. "It was cracked." Rin nodded. "How did you…." Rin tapped her nose "…yeah forgot fox demons have a keen sense of smell."

"Thanks, I feel loved," she smirked. "Miroku went to get some paperwork from across town. He should be back in an hour."

"Mind if I wait with you?"

"Nope, I could use the company."

"Working on a new bike?"

Rin shook her head. At least he remembered her love of bikes. "I am bailing Ken out by designing Kagura's CD cover art."

Bankotsu nodded his head. "He's going to owe you big."

"Oh yeah," she smirked. "Actually I think I am done."

Bankotsu got up and stood over her shoulder. On the screen was Kagura scantily clad lying on a large feather. She was wearing her best come hither smile. "Her CD is called 'Wind Witch?' It suits her perfectly. This is hot, Rin."

"You think so?"

"Yeah, I do." Rin smiled then flushed. It was nice to be appreciated. Blue eyes softened at her smile. "You're really beautiful."

"Bankotsu," her cheeks reddened further, "you should stop flirting with me. I had my feelings hurt today." A grin spread across her face. "On a second thought I could use the confidence builder. Compliment away."

Bankotsu smirked and leaned forward. His lips brushed across her lightly testing the waters. Once he saw that she was open to his advances, he deepened this kiss. "You taste very sweet, Rin." He pulled away.

"Keep talking like that and I…"

"I am more than willing to take you up on the offer," he smirked.

"I bet you are, but I want to be at least considered a girlfriend before I give it up."

"If you're up for the post that's fine by me," he said casually.

"My panties won't slide off that easily, buddy," Rin replied crossing her arms.

"If I wanted easy, I would've gone for Tsubaki. So are you up for it or not, the whole dating, spending time, and me being broke thing?"

Rin chuckled at his skewed concise view of dating. Already she could feel the shackles loosening. Free at last! "And what about love?"

"We'll blow up that bridge when we come to it," he answered taking her hand. He looked into her eyes. "Are you in or out?"

Rin's eyes shined. This was a chance to move on and not be in anyone's way and who knew she might get lucky… Not that kind of lucky, necessarily. Besides Bankotsu had a moxy, that made him very interesting. "In."

He kissed her deeply, "Good." His fingers tangled into her hair and a softy moan escaped her.

"Easy, boy," she whispered into his mouth she pulled away to a safe distance. "Our relationship has been too short to be that dangerous."

He smirked. "You're dangerous enough for the both of us."

"Oh?"

Bankotsu nodded and reached out grab her arm. He pulled her over to the couch so that she sat in his lap. "You've been declared untouchable by your brothers." Rin stiffened. "Yeah, I know about that. You're a demon who can sniff me out before I can knock on the door and…" he leaned in smelled her hair. "…you're beautiful as you are smart. All of those are grounds to stay away, but I like to live dangerously."

Brown eyes drifted shut. It felt so good to be held like this. "You like challenges then?"

"It makes life worth living."

The door opened. "Rin, how are you coming with…" Miroku paused taking in the sight of Rin draped across Bankotsu. "Kenji, Shippo, and Inu Yasha are going to kill you."

"True," they both replied.

"So how long has this been going on?" Miroku asked.

"Not long," Rin answered, "and I would like for you not to volunteer information."

"Introduce me to your friend, Sango."

"Done, but I make no guarantees."

"All I need is the intro, I'll take it from there," Miroku smiled.

"Been watching her a long time?" Bankotsu asked.

"About as long as you've been watching Rin."

"You've been watching me?" Rin turned to face he boyfriend.

"I watch everyone. I'm a bouncer," he replied simply. He grinned. "You were my favorite though."

"Ah," Rin straddled Bankotsu and kissed him. Miroku cleared his throat. "As entertaining as this is, I am without popcorn and the cover art has to get to the printers by midnight."

Rin pulled away from Ban, her cheeks flushed. She was being rather brazen. Playing it cool, that was her usual game. Just because she had a boyfriend did not mean she needed to ravage him like some desperate woman (even though the thought seemed appealing.) She winked at Bankotsu before looking toward Miroku. "I have couple of images for you to choose from." She walked over to the computer. "This one is my favorite." She pointed to Kagura laying sensually on a feather in a tornado. The calm before the storm. "This would be the back of 'sensual as a feather.'" She pointed to another image of Kagura holding a fan coyly as the wind danced in her hair. "We could have bullets for the tracks look like feathers."

"This is the one," Miroku smiled.

Rin grinned. "Those press pictures you brought over were pretty racy. Was it you or Kenji that approved them?" A wolfish grin formed on Miroku's lips. "That was me, but look how it paid off though the one of her on the bed was fine the way it was. A feather is erotic though."

"Okay ew! I thought you wanted to meet Sango." Rin placed her hands on her hips. "If the two of you get together you better not hurt her. Don't embarrass me."

"You have nothing to worry about," Ban replied. "Because he knows I'll hurt him if he upsets you." A faint blush brushed Rin's features.

Miroku coughed. "Yeah okay changing the subject. Rin, Kenji wants you to come to the Label Press Party. He told me to tell you that influential people will be there and you could use the exposure since you're so talented."

"I know what he's up to," Rin sighed. She was the only one not in the family business. Couldn't they just be happy for that fact that she at least studied design? It was not music but it was artistic.

"It's a masquerade."

The dark haired fox wrinkled her nose, she loved masquerades. Kenji did it to her again always making it hard for her to resist. It was obvious why he had the reputation he did before mating. She hated her brother sometimes. "What time and where?"

"_The Lunatic_ and midnight."

"Want to be my date, Bankotsu?" Rin smiled.

Bankotsu frowned. "I'm working the party."

"And I guess pushing your new boss's buttons would not be a good idea, Inu Yasha would not be a good idea. Inu Yasha would get suspicious and tip off Ken." Rin sighed.

"I can at least snag a dance or two with you."

"I'd like that." Normally she would have pressed the issue about getting a favor from Inu Yasha but did not feel like it tonight. She was still hurt and she did not want to trample on her new boyfriend's masculine pride so early in the relationship. He still had to her on a personal level before she unleashed that beast on him. Slowly but surely!

"I'm going to head over to printers. You still need that ride?" Miroku asked.

"If you mean do I need you take me home? The answer is no. If you were being perverted then the answer is yes, but not by you." She looked towards Bankotsu suggestively for a second before winking. _"Inu Yasha's right I am a perv."_

"You better have meant taking her hone." Bankotsu crossed his arms and Miroku looked away. "Fool."

"Force of habit. I'll see you tonight at _The Lunatic_."

Bankotsu nodded. "In a few." Miroku left.

"Going out with the boys?" she asked nonchalantly.

"Miroku and I got out every now and then," he shrugged. "You're going to have to trust me."

"The same for you when I go out with my ladies." Rin smiled. "Now that we have an understanding, want to walk me to the roof?"

"How about I take you home in my car and take you home?"

"I wan wondering if you'd ask and while you're there I'll introduce to all of my babies."

To be continued…

© 2005 Devon Masterson-Bond

Another Bond Girl Production

Standard rules apply. I own the imagination, plot, a few characters, and the term OVIH. Rumiko owns Inu Yasha and all characters that appear in the series/movies licensed by Viz.


	4. Chapter 4

Standard rules apply. I own the imagination, plot, a few characters, and the term OVIH. Rumiko owns Inu Yasha and all characters that appear in the series/movies licensed by Viz.

If we kissed?

By Devon Masterson-Bond

Chapter Four

* * *

Sesshomaru took one last glance in the mirror before leaving his room. He was dressed in a red shirt (his favorite color) and white pants. another function he had to attend if it was not balls as Lord of the West, it was press parties and galas as part owner of the label Fire and Ice. Always something. He slid on a white calf length overcoat and grabbed his mask. Simplicity in its finest, a white and red Mardi gras mask and he was off to his brother's club.

Inu Yasha, as much as he hated to admit it, had fits of brilliance. Every now and then he did something that did not embarrass his older sibling. Now if only he were consistent. He would not dwell on it and leave that to Izayoi. She was an infernal woman. If not for the fact she had been a mother to him longer than his biological one, he probably would have killed her long ago. Unfortunately, she had such a way about her that he could not help but respect her. Of course that secret was between him and her. Alone she was 'mother' in public 'lady.' This arrangement occurred during the infamous talk before his first ball as an adult. He was never one for public or social functions and would have blown the whole thing off if not for the promise of her becoming one of those doting mothers that hung all over their children and arranged marriages. Izayoi had full parental rights over him, his father made sure of that in case something ever happened, so she could make his life hell legally and socially. As a strategist he knew doing things his way was not worth the repercussions. Damn her!

A silver eyebrow rose. He had already arrived at _The Lunatic_. "_If isn't one infernal woman plaguing my thoughts it's another."_ A smug smirk crossed his face, there was quite a crowd gathering for the press party. Kagura's CD was dropping next month and already she had screaming fans. Allowing her to continue her DJ duties was excellent idea after all. It seemed that she was going to Fire and Ice's first major success.

"Name?" a ginger brown haired bouncer asked looking down at his clipboard.

"Apparently you do not believe in preparedness in your new profession," Sesshomaru replied. The bouncer's head shot up.

"Mr. Tensaiga? I thought you were inside already with Kagome." The bouncer scratched his head. "You changed your clothes?"

Sesshomaru pushed the idiot to the side while donning his mask. "I am going to have to talk to Inu Yasha about his choices in staff."

"He's new," Bankostu sighed shaking his head. "Hojo, this Inu Yasha's brother Sesshomaru. He seems to be in a giving mood today."

Hojo smiled. "Sorry Sir."

Sesshomaru walked way. "You'll get it kid," Bankotsu replied. "Let me know when Rin Kitsune gets here. Sometimes she goes by the name Foxy Lady."

"Is she foxy?" Hojo asked looking around for suspicious behavior. "Should I watch out for her?"

Bankotsu smirked. The boy needed help. "I got that covered; just let me know when she arrives."

"Roger," Hojo nodded his head, "and I'll watch out for names of regulars."

"Good." Bankotsu walked inside of club. Mauve and white decorations were everywhere along with kauri's face. Her CD cover art was also on the program and some of the favors. His chest puffed out in pride. This was Rin's art work, she made this possible, and Rin was his girlfriend. A motley crew of masked people stood in front of one the posters and commented on the cover art.

"I love the image of her riding the feather. It's ethereal and erotic at the same time. Kenji and Sesshomaru have outdone themselves."

"Let's look at the others. I understand that all of the artist's work was used. I am curious about what was passed up for cover art." The group of spectators moved to the lower levels.

"Rin has talent." Bankotsu did not turn around as Sesshomaru stood next to him for a moment.

"That is an understatement."

Sesshomaru opened his mouth to comment. "Mr. Bankotsu, Miss Rin and her friend have arrived."

"Thanks, Hojo." Bankotsu nodded towards Sesshomaru then left.

He continued looking at the artwork. His 'compliment' was an understatement but he did not need to be corrected on it. Inu Yasha and his friends were starting become annoying.

"Where is she?" he said lowly as he made his way through the gyrating crowd. The party was picking up pace. It looked like the majority of the guests had arrived. Now all he and his people had to do was keep out crashers. "_Piece of cake…"_ Soft hands covered the slits in his mask.

"Three guesses and the first two don't count," Rin whispered into ear.

"Funny," he chuckled taking her hands and pulling her in front of him. Gorgeous, she looked gorgeous. "Are you?"

Rin smiled and spun around. She shook her tail at him seductively. "This is my second form. It's closer to what I really look like."

Blue eyes washed over the indigo colored evening dress she wore. The back was out, the front was low, the split off to the side was high, and so was his blood pressure. "Closer?" he asked.

"In my true form, I look like a ten story tall fox. Imagine handling all of that?"

Bankotsu smirked. "You have my imagination going as it is."

A slight flush peaked out from under her mask. "I'm glad you approve."

"You look good there's no denying that. I just hope you can forgive little things like this…." He pulled her to him and kissed her. His control nearly slipped when her tongue trailed his lips. She was aggressive. He liked that, it would make the times he was victorious and all the more sweet. It was a shame he was working. He pulled away doing his damnedst to look composed and was pleased that she looked hot, bothered, perturbed, and ready to rip the clothes off the both of them.

"_I just want to take it nice and slow…"_ danced around them.

"I got to get back to work," he said before kissing her forehead. "This is far from over."

"You're bad you know that?" she smiled gathering composure.

He nodded his head before leaving her. She was one to talk. How many times had he flirted 'innocently' with her? Or watched her dancing at the club? She even danced on the bar the other night looking sexy as hell. Now she was his, his compliment. For once he was looking forward the relationship song and dance.

Rin watched her boyfriend as he disappeared into the mingling crowd. Her mind was still reeling from that kiss. Why didn't she see her attraction for him sooner? All the flirting and eye capturing …. "_Inu Yasha was in the way! I hope that now I'm out of his way, things will work out."_

"Was I gone long enough?" Sango teased.

Rin would have started if not for the vanilla perfume her friend wore. It announced her proximity before she could jump out of her skin. "Mmhmm."

"From the sounds of that answer, he loved the dress." Sango was happy for her friend. It seemed the dark cloud had been lifted. "Archer and I told you so. Let's find her and…"

"You go ahead, Slayer," she said shaking her head. Kagome was more than likely with Inu Yasha. It was too soon to face him especially when she was now holding out on him. She was pretty sure that all of her 'protectors' knew something was amiss. As closely as they noticed things they were not going to miss her and a male performing tonsillectomies on each other. Naturally she did not slap/kill Bankotsu that translated as she enjoyed said tonsillectomy. Now her purity was in danger. She would give them forty-five seconds (Kenji) to one minute (Shippo) to be at her side questioning.

"_Forty-two, Forty-three, forty-four, forty-five…"_

"I need to talk to you, O-Rin," Kenji said sternly grabbing her arm with a gentle 'don't play with me little girl I'm pissed' grip. "I am just going to borrow my dear **little** sister for a moment, Sango. You're looking striking as usual."

"Thank you, Kenji. I am going to find Kagome." Sango waved. "Don't kill her."

"I won't," he smiled as he pulled Rin along. Shippo joined his flank seconds later. The fox trio, as they were often referred to, made their way to a more secluded section of the club. "What the hell was that?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Rin snapped. "I'm five hundred years old not some kit that just hit puberty."

Kenji pinched the bridge of his nose. He was too young for this! The conversation was irritating him already and his baby sister was getting too old to go for the double team bully act. It may have given him peace the last two hundred years but it would not now. "You're right." Rin and Shippo's jaws dropped.

"What the hell did you just say to me?" she asked in shock.

"Ken, are you alright?" Shippo poked his brother in the head only to have his hand swatted away in annoyance.

"I said you're right, Rin. You grew up lovely and you have your own mind. I will just have to step back. I can't keep watch over you forever."

"Don't play games with me, Ken," Rin growled.

"It's true. If this guy makes you happy, fine."

"What's the catch?" She eyed him dangerously.

"Have a good time, Vixen, and don't forget to mingle." He kissed her forehead. "Lady wants you to call her." He walked away.

"You're in trouble," Shippo sang.

Rin hit him in the back of the head. "I am pissed off at you too!"

"You don't have to hit me."

Rin glared at him. "You're **my** twin you're supposed to back **me** up when he gets like this." She crossed her arms.

"We just don't want you to get hurt." He hugged her.

"Yeah whatever," she sighed. At least her skills would not get stale. She had a feeling that Ken would be pulling out all of the stops. There was some next level shit about to happen. "_**I am** in trouble."_

4-4-4

Sesshomaru growled lowly as he stalked Bankotsu. The scene earlier still played out in his mind, the image of the lip lock was seared into his memory. What gave him the right to touch her? Why didn't she put him in his place? Both questions plagued him and he did not like the answers to any of them. Just two days ago he kissed her on the dance floor and now she was kissing someone else. Another girl would have been labeled easy and never thought of again until he was not feeling particular. But Rin, she was better than that. He knew that, hell even his mother knew that. Of course all of this examination of Rin's behavior put the inquisition light on his own. Why should he care what and who she did? They both lived two hundred years without him delegating even a quantum of energy to the pursuit just fine, why now?

From a distance Kenji watched. He had just come from dealing with Rin. He may let her have her boyfriend, but he wouldn't make it easy. What would it take to get through to Rin? He did not want her out there in the general population. Too many variables like once was. There were only two males in the world that he would trust with his little sister and neither seemed interested. Well one of them had fits of interest, but would never act on it. Of course being her brother he would never put the offer out to the knucklehead. For someone so smart, his friend could be so dumb sometimes.

Keniji sighed that neither here nor there. Right now another interloper tried to taint his baby sister and sadly he had a feeling that he was going to have to step up his game a level. "_Rin's going to be pissed. I'll have to keep her busy."_

"Sess," Kenji greeted walking up to his friend.

Sesshomaru turned towards kanji, but the fox knew he only had part of his attention. "I take it you observed her …display?"

"She's lucky that Kaede held me up for a moment." Ken growled lowly. At least she could have formally introduced them. "I need you to keep an eye on him."

"I am not a babysitter."

"I just need you to keep an eye on him tonight. I'll have my contingency plans in place by then."

"Hmm." Sesshomaru walked away.

"I owe you one," Kenji yelled out then grinned. Teal eyes focused on their newest target, sister taker enemy number one, and then spied brown orbs glaring back at him. "If looks could kill, Vixen." He smiled.

Rin growled lowly. It was a good thing the mask covered much of her face. The heated glare, she was giving her older sibling, would have melted glaciers. Her eyes narrowed further when he smiled. "You won't win this. I am going to live a normal life."

"Even a demon can't hear you from this distance with all the background noise you know?" Kagome put her hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Does Inu Yasha, know?" Rin asked not even turning to acknowledge her friend.

"I already took care of him," Kagome answered. She hugged Rin. Archer refused to let Inu Yasha ruin Rin's chance at happiness with his over protective nature. Rin let them be happy, he owed her the same.

"Thanks."

Kagome pulled Rin towards the lady's room. "What did Kenji say to you?" she asked once they were inside the restroom.

"Kagome, it's fine. I'll handle it."

Kagome grabbed Rin's face and pulled her close so they were forehead to forehead. "You're going to need reinforcements. A relationship is hard enough without, no offense, a psycho brother adding flavor to it. Trust me."

Rin sighed. "He said if I was happy fine."

A frown formed across Kagome's face. "So?"

"Kenji's a manipulator if force doesn't work; he sets things up in his favor. He's very good at it."

"So you're giving up?" Kagome asked. "Bankotsu has been secretly in love with you since we met and you're going to give up on him before anything can happen?"

"He's what?"

Archer shook her head. "If you're giving up I see no need to give you juicy details that I learn at work." She crossed her arms childishly. "I can't believe you."

"I am not giving up," Rin replied, "Now tell me everything you know."

Kagome grinned. Rin seemed back to her usual self. "I don't remember."

"Yes you do!" she exclaimed.

"What?" Kagome asked innocently.

Brown eyes narrowed. Archer was as bad as a fox, but she was not about to outfoxed. "I guess the information was lost like the picture Inu Yasha has of you…"

"He has a picture of me?"

"Huh? A picture of you? I don't recall what the picture was of…maybe…"

"You're a jerk," Kagome laughed.

"Love you too, jerk." Rin chuckled as well. She felt little better. "Thanks."

"That's what friends are for."

Rin stood to her feet. "I am going to warn him. Tell Inu Yasha, I'm borrowing one of his employees for a bit."

"He figured as much already. Bankotsu is waiting for you in the office."

"Aw my best friend knows me well. He deserves a reward." Rin walked out of the room. "Make it hot and nasty, Kagome." She grinned at the deer caught in headlights look on Kagome's face.

Her work there was done. It was always a joy when she could leave someone breathless, especially Bankotsu. An attack of nerves tackled her and squeezed her heart. For some reason the thought of revealing her family's psychotic behavior bothered her. She didn't want him to think ill of her. "Might as well face the music," she sighed touching the door knob. Bankotsu turned to face her upon hearing the door opened.

The stricken look on her face told him everything. "I figured there was trouble. Inu Yasha kept glaring at me and telling me don't screw up." Bankotsu smirked. "If you've come to warn me, thanks for the warning. If you've come to break up with me, then you can forget it because I am not giving you up that easily."

A smile crossed her face. She could easily love this guy, for once something was going her way. "You do know that Kenji is over thirty stories tall in his true form and he's still growing."

"I'll gnaw his ankles then," he joked. Rin laughed as he intended. Her laugh was beautiful, much better than the 'we're going to die' look she previously wore. He touched her face gently. "That's more like it." Rin's cheeks flushed. Bankotsu loved that innocent look she had, especially when he knew what potential lied beneath. He kissed her.

"Bankostu," she sighed feeling him pull her into him. His fingers tangled into her hair as he removed her mask.

"I told you this wasn't over," he whispered kissing her neck. Rin purred in pleasure as she exposed more of her neck for his sensual worship. "_I'll have to remember that spot."_

The scent of sandalwood assaulted Rin's senses. Her eyes shot open and she turned away from Bankotsu protectively. A growl formed in her throat as the door opened. "Can I help you?"

A silver eyebrow arched. Apparently he had arrived in the nick of time. Rin simply glared as she stood in between Bankotsu and Sesshomaru. "I never figured you to do his dirty work. Doing a favor would be nice," she snarled. "Or was this for my benefit?"

Sesshomaru did not answer right away but merely met her gaze. "Inu Yasha is becoming a nuisance and wishes to speak with you." Rin did not move right away. She was clearly protecting her man. It was pathetic that the bouncer needed such sentiment. Bankotsu maybe a formidable fighter of human and lesser demons, but he would be mince meat if he ever had a mind to do so. A growl escaped him. "Don't insult me."

"Rin, you should talk to Inu Yasha and see what he wants. He's your best friend after all," Bankotsu suggested.

She hesitated then left the room. Both males followed her movements then looked at each other. "She's my girlfriend."

"What makes you think I am the slightest bit interested in her?"

"I saw you the other night," Ban replied, "and you haven't taken your eyes off her since then." Sesshomaru left the room. He did not want to continue hearing the petty jealousies of the so called boyfriend. If Rin wanted to waste her time with a human then so be it. Bankotsu was not good enough for her, she would see that eventually.

Downstairs on the dance floor, dubbed the pit, Inu Yasha spotted Rin looking for him. She had been upstairs too long and it was grating on his nerves. He looked towards Kagome and mouthed that he would be back. "Okay what the hell are you thinking, Rin?" he started yelling once she was in proximity. "Bankotsu?"

"Bankostu is a great guy, "Rin argued

Inu Yasha grabbed her arm and pulled her off to the sidelines away from gossips. That made two times for her already. "Yeah, exactly. He's a good friend and I don't appreciate you using him to get at me."

Brown eyes widened then narrowed as tears welled up and her face flushed with anger. She punched Inu Yasha in the gut and leaned into his ear when he bent over in pain. Tears trailed down her cheek and her voice was but a whisper. "Is that what you think of me, some slut that hops from man to man? You think this is a game? I like Bankotsu, he makes me feel like I am loved and if I want to fuck him into the next century it will be none of your business. You are not my boyfriend and right now, I don't even want you as a friend." Her voice shook with the last few words and she pushed him away

Kagome ran up to the two of them. She shook her head. "Inu Yasha what did you say to her?"

"Thank you, Archer." Rin smirked and wiped her eyes. "I'm going home. Tell everyone, but Lady, Kaede, Miroku, and Sango, I said go to hell." Archer nodded knowing that she and Bankotsu were still on the good list. She watched as Rin left then sighed as she leaned against Inu Yasha who had just started to recover. "You're such an idiot," she sighed sadly. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," he coughed. "Just didn't know she could punch that hard."

"I am glad," Kagome replied. She quickly grabbed his ear and watched as he yelped in pain. "Now tell me exactly what did you say to her?"

Rin move in between the spectators and dancers with more grace than usual. She wanted to find Ban and disappear. "Hey?" Ban said grabbing her arm. He nearly missed her.

"I'm glad I found you. There are too many scents out there to track."

"What's wrong?" Rin shook her head as a list of issues ran through her mind. Bankotsu touched her face and wiped the tear that got away from her eyes. Damn, now he knew. "I'm tired and turning in early. Call my cell your call will be the only one I take."

"Are you going to be okay?"

She nodded before kissing him. "Bye." Rin pulled away and was out the door before he could blink.

"_Maybe kissing her on the dance floor was not such a good idea after all…we at least we won't have to sneak around."_ Bankotsu sighed. Rin was the best thing in his life and he didn't care if everybody else saw it just her.

To be continued…

© 2005 Devon Masterson-Bond

Another Bond Girl Production

Standard rules apply. I own the imagination, plot, a few characters, and the term OVIH. Rumiko owns Inu Yasha and all characters that appear in the series/movies licensed by Viz.


	5. Chapter 5

Standard rules apply. I own the imagination, plot, a few characters, and the term OVIH. Rumiko owns Inu Yasha and all characters that appear in the series/movies licensed by Viz.

If we kissed?

By Devon Masterson-Bond

Chapter Five

* * *

"Rin, Sweetie, I have been trying to reach you for past week."

The raven haired demon twirled around in shock. She had forgotten she was supposed to call her godmother. How could she have been so irresponsible? In her dodging Inu Yasha and the others she forgot her own commitments. "Oh, Lady, I'm sorry…I…"

Izayoi smiled slyly. She may have been disappointed in Rin's selection, but she could not overlook her goddaughter's overall happiness. The glow was apparent when the couple were together at the party. Of course, there was an air jealousy coming from a direction that she did not expect. Sesshomaru's response was quite pleasing. The boy did need some competition. He had to learn that not everything would be offered or easily conquered. It was a shame that both Kenji and Sesshomaru had to learn the same lesson. They were both quite hard headed, but they were her boys. Amazingly enough Inu Yasha was not so thick headed, which gave her a sigh of relief. However he caused her trouble in other ways to make up for it and so did Rin. They were quite a pair, Sesshomaru did not know what he wanted and Rin did not have the confidence to go after him "_The life of a mother is never easy."_ She just hoped the two of them did not cause too much trouble as they sorted themselves. "Your new beau distracting?"

Rin shook her head. "No ma'am, I've…just been thinking."

The older woman leaned and chuckled. "And hiding to hear Kenji and Inu Yasha tell it." Rin opened her mouth. "No, don't apologize, they probably deserved it. I do know my boys, just like I know my girl." Izayoi hugged Rin. "Are you happy with this man?"

Elegant fingers found the hem of her shirt and played with it as she tuned out the accusatory voice of Inu Yasha in her head. She was not playing with Bankotsu. He really was a nice guy. It was just… "So far."

"Then that's all that matters. Not what I think or them."

"Thank you."

Izayoi smiled. This was going to be a very hard lesson, she could already tell, however, she meant everything that she said. She would not pressure Rin, but she there was still no ring or a mark yet. Gentle persuasion was allowed. "Sweetheart, the reason I wanted to speak with you is I need an attaché. After what happened last week, I need to reorganize my time."

"I'm flattered, Lady."

"No need for that, Rin. It would be part time for a few hours from 8-12. That is when I am my busiest, the rest of the day I should be able to handle. What do you say?"

"I'll do it." It was not like she had a whole lot to do. She was planning on leaving for school in the fall.

"Of course I will pay you twenty-five an hour. Will you be able to start tomorrow?"

"Bright an early," she smiled for the first time in a week. It was nice to get out every now and then. Naturally money on her own, outside of her inheritance was good too!

"Good, see you tomorrow then," Izayoi waved and hurried back to the temp that was frantically looking for her. Rin waved.

"Hi, beautiful," Bankotsu greeted.

Rin whirled around and hugged him. She really did miss him the past week. Holding up in her room dodging the boys would do that to a girl. "I need to go away from you more often if every time is like this."

"Stupid," she teased then sobered. "I am glad you could meet me."

"Talking to you on the phone constantly was getting old. I am a man of action." He pulled her by the hand and joined the general population. Rin had forgotten that she stopped on the sidewalk to Lady. She was grateful for him bring her back to reality. "So what's the big mystery?"

"I'm looking for an apartment and as per the boyfriend manual you get the privilege of accompanying me and advising." She moved closer to him.

"Lucky me," he smirked. "Let's get something to east first."

"I know a place…"

"I have somewhere in mind," he interrupted. "It's a surprise."

"Oh," she smiled. He is romantic that was highly unexpected. "Wait this isn't some sort of set up is it?"

"No. I see no reason to cut Inu Yasha slack if I don't know what he did," Ban replied.

He stopped suddenly. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes," She sighed.

Bankotsu started walking again. He did not stop until they reached the fountain in the park. He sat down by the edge and pulled her into his lap. "Okay shoot."

She was speechless for a moment. This was weird yet comforting. At least he was willing to listen, no complaints there. "The short story is Inu Yasha thought I was with you because I was hurt over him and he did not want me to hurt you."

A black eyebrow rose twitched slightly. "Do you want me to kill him?"

"No, I might get bored one day," she joked then sighed. "He was just looking out for you anyway."

"Not by hurting you," he replied. "I can take care myself."

Rin cradled his head to her chest. He was cute when he was a little pouty. "I know, but that's not why I'm with you. I want to get to know you."

"You know with my head up against your chest like this I'll agree to just about anything."

Rin laughed. "I'll keep that in mind for when you're mad at me." she pulled away from him for a moment then kissed him. "Thank you for making me smile and for not running away."

Bankotsu touched her face. "I can think of several ways for you to make it up to me."

"You hang in there with me for awhile and I will," she whispered.

"Oh I am not going anywhere."

"Good." She stood and pulled him to his feet. "Let's go."

5-5-5

Kenji looked out of the window thoughtfully. Rin was still at him and none of her vehicles had moved in the last week. He gave a glance towards the GPS console. None of the usual tricks were going to work this time. Rin actually had an interest in this guy, so she was going to be an able player in this round.

As much as he wanted to protect her, he knew he could not do it forever. He hoped Inu Yasha would have taken the subtle him from him. IY was the only male that neither worked for him nor was related to him that spent time with Rin. He even looked the other way when Rin and Inu Yasha kissed the first time and his sister nearly loss her virginity. Quite a bit of furniture lost their lives while he pretended to be oblivious. Fortunately, for his nerves, and unfortunately for his plan she remained intact. She was broken hearted and she cried three months. A happy face for everyone outside of her room, but her pillow knew the truth. Rin even went so far as to spray air freshener and burn incense (which nearly killed them all) in order to cover it up from them. Killing IY was even an option, but he threw it out. That was not his style. It was something Sesshomaru would do (therefore immediate negation).

"Vixen, why him? Who knows what he is after..." Kenji turned his head to the door as Inu Yasha burst through the door.

"Kenji, you have to make Rin forgive me," he growled/ whined. IY knew he was desperate seeking the help of the king of perverts for help.

"Still in the doghouse," he chuckled sitting down.

Inu Yasha narrowed his eyes. "Ha. Ha. Funny, ass."

"No need for name calling when you're begging," Kenji grinned. "What's in it for me?"

Inu Yasha's eyes widened. "You've got a mate, lech and I'm straight."

A pale blue eyebrow rose slightly. "That is not what I meant," Ken replied, "though I never knew you to have such a dirty mind, Inu Yasha. Sesshomaru must be adopted."

"Whatever you want, I just need to patch things up with her."

Ken leaned forward. "I know my baby sister means a lot to you, but you should know better than to offer open terms to a fox. There's more to this."

Inu Yasha balled his fist. "So you're telling me you can't even control your own sister? I should've known you weren't that good."

Kenji smirked and shook his head. "Attacking my ego, I am very impressed, but it won't work. I was going to help you anyway, but since you offered yourself to me…. That tells me someone's threatening you. Probably Kagome." Inu Yasha's ears twitched. Damn fox. A Cheshire grin spread across his face. "I do need an assistant for the next few months while Miroku handles Kagura's career. You'll do nicely, owner of _The Lunatic._ It'll be worth both our time business wise and I can be amused. Deal?"

"If Rin is not talking to me by the end of the day it won't be." IY growled. He was being used, he knew it, but Rin and Kagome were worth it.

"Agreed." Kenji reached for his cell phone. "Let's see if she's in a good mood."

Across town Rin laid on the floor of her loft. It was perfect and it was all hers. There was nothing that Kenji could do about it. Paid in full with her very own money. "Mine," she sighed with a smile. Her day was looking up after all.

"I am not property you know," Ban replied lying beside her. "Though sometimes I wish I was your chair."

Rin flushed brightly. "Will you stop it."

"Can't help it," he replied sitting up. She was looking at him with those wide eyes again and he did not want it to get too tense. Rin. Alone. Vulnerable. Sexy as hell. Him. Horny. He had to give her some time. It was not like she stalked him for the past year waiting for an opportunity. Oh how he wished she had! "What's your plan?"

Rin wrinkled her nose. His desire was rolling off of him like a cologne bath. It was amusing that he felt that way but did not act on it. Normally she would create distance to protect herself from turning into some sort of lust driven fiend. That was the real fear Kenji had that was feasible. Being that she was inexperienced, she would mate more on instinct and not be choosy until she learned to curb it. Meditation helped, but archaic nature demanded that she mate. When she was in heat it was en times worse. Normally she spent the five days, every other month, in the garden Ken created for her. She stayed in and lust driven males stayed out. It was not so bad. She could sleep in and catch up on all the television she missed on other days.

"I know you want me," she replied leaning upward. She kissed him deeply. "My plan is that you become my first."

"If that is what you really want…" he pounced her.

Chirp!

"Rin, my brother senses are tingling answer me now, Vixen, or I will hunt you down and embarrass you a lot more than you already are. Tell him to take a cold shower."

Brown eyes closed and Bankotsu got off of her. Cockblocked again! She grabbed her cell phone cursing the two way function on it. "What do you want, Ken?" she growled.

"Now, Rin that that type of tone is not sexy, have I taught you nothing," he teased. "A point for me by the way."

"Get to the point," she snapped.

"Make that two points. Judging by the bite in your voice, I was just in time. Another deflowering attempt foiled by me." He grinned. "I need you."

Inu Yasha rolled his eyes in the background. "_This guy has got to kidding me. She is going to snap his neck when she sees him again. This is who I am trusting my fate to?"_

"I'm busy."

"I need you here now, Rin," he said seriously. "Be here in fifteen minutes. Bring him if you must."

Rin glared at her phone. If she did not show up there he would sniff her out and find out about this place too soon. His timing was horrible. "Fine."

"Excellent. You get to keep your hiding spot a secret a while longer and I get my way too," Kenji replied. His smile widened at her silence. Very little got past him and he knew it was burning her up right now. "See you in fifteen and Vixen, I appreciate you."

"Go to hell, Kenji," she said in the same patronizing tone he used.

"You first, Vixen. I love you." He folded his hands and smirked at her response a growl. Kenji looked towards Inu Yasha. "You're in luck; she's in a good mood after all."

Inu Yasha sighed inwardly. He was doomed

To be continued…

© 2005 Devon Masterson-Bond

Another Bond Girl Production

Standard rules apply. I own the imagination, plot, a few characters, and the term OVIH. Rumiko owns Inu Yasha and all characters that appear in the series/movies licensed by Viz.


	6. Chapter 6

Standard rules apply. I own the imagination, plot, a few characters, and the term OVIH. Rumiko owns Inu Yasha and all characters that appear in the series/movies licensed by Viz.

If we kissed?

By Devon Masterson-Bond

Chapter Six

AN: Sorry everyone. I was bogged down with school work. Also be on the look out for a new story Principles of Lust this week. (Mature Rating)

* * *

A strange light surrounded her enhancing her features; raven hair, intense dark eyes, and pale skin. Her beauty was apparent despite her tragic facial expression. Desperation and sadness consumed her and the entire room along with a sense of calm.

"…I have nothing to live for…." Fell from her lips.

Words were spoken to her that only she could hear causing tears to fall. "How I longed to hear that. You're playing with me…"

The silent voice spoke again and the raven haired beauty shook her head hysterically. "I don't believe you…it's too late." She raised a dagger into the air and plunged it into her heart.

As she crumpled to the floor an invisible force rushed towards her to hold her tenderly. "I am… not worthy…" she choked out as her last tear fell and her life extinguished.

Sesshomaru sat up suddenly on his couch. He had taken a break when his attention no longer focused on work, but did not intend on falling asleep. That dream again! He first had it on the day his father died. It showed up from time to time, fuzzy and disturbing. But this time was different. The dream was greater in detail and he was greatly bothered by the woman's physical similarities to Rin. He could not imagine such a look on the jovial fox's face and Rin would never be so weak and let something bother her to the point of suicide. She was more likely to exact some sort of revenge. Which reminded him… he still owed her for the social.

Lilacs filtered into his senses as his thoughts came to life. Rin was in the hallway alone. There was another scent lightly sprinkled; the human. Now he was annoyed with being annoyed. Two weeks ago she never entered his mind now she was all he thought about. He stood to his feet and looked casually at the calendar on his desk. It had been several months since he had been entertained. The mood just had not been there while he was pushing Fire and Ice forward. He would have to rectify that, he fused to be a slave to his libido the way Kenji had become before Kaede. Fine he would have to go off and have some little tryst if it took away the annoyance.

6-6-6

Rin walked into Kenji's office prepared for his latest scheme. Bankotsu went home to take a suggested cold shower since Rin did not trust her brother on this one. What she did not expect was Inu Yasha and true to her nose he was there waiting.

"No lover boy?" Ken asked.

Rin hissed at him which earned a bigger grin from her brother. "Three to zero, Vixen."

"What do you two want?" she ground out eyeing the both of them. Inu Yasha's ears flipped downward under her gaze but he managed to keep a stoic face.

"Well," Kenji began taking the reins of the conversation, "Inu Yasha was so heartbroken over upsetting you that he offered himself to me."

Rin's eyes widened as she looked at her best friend. "Are you crazy? Never mind that sounded questionable but…what were you thinking?"

"That I wanted my best girl back," Inu Yasha answered honestly.

Brown eyes softened. He used to call her that when they were small. "Now I am all sentimental and you are Kenji's slave." Ken smirked and Rin shook her head. "He's going to make your life hell."

"Most definitely," Kenji agreed.

"Whatever as long as you're not mad at me anymore."

Rin shook her head. "Kagome threatened you, didn't she?"

Inu Yasha crossed his arms. There was no fooling these foxes. "This is between you and me."

"I take that as a yes," she smirked then turned towards her brother. "I thought so, give him hell Ken."

"Rin," Inu Yasha growled. He was getting tired of being the butt of this never-ending joke. He screwed up, he got that. There was no need to keep rubbing salt into the wound.

"I forgive you," She sighed launching herself at him, "but you're still a jerk."

"Thanks," he said sarcastically as he held her. At least one thing was going his way.

"So very touching," Kenji replied. "Now get out of my office, I have work that I need pretend to do." He pushed them out of the office grinning. "Inu Yasha, I will see you bright and early at eight o'clock with the pastries from that bakery in Sendai I love so much. I have a sweet tooth and it would be great with my lunch tomorrow. They open at five in the morning. Sleep tight." He closed the door behind them laughing manically.

Rin shook her head at Inu Yasha's twitching eyebrow. "I told you never to strike a deal with a fox saying 'I'd do anything.' You never learn do you?" She smiled. "Well Kagome's worth it."

"So are you," he said crossing his arms and mumbling about Kenji being a slave driver.

A slight flush crossed her features. "Thanks."

"I was being an ass," he sniffed then pulled Rin down the hall. "Bank's cool, just don't play around."

Brown eyes narrowed. "Inu Yasha…"

Inu Yasha covered her mouth. "Shut up and listen for once. You're a great girl, Rin, but you're not exactly lucky in the love department. I am not saying you are, but don't yank him around if you can avoid it. That's all I'm saying." He moved his hand away.

"What are you in love with him or something?" she asked. "I like him and I want to give him a chance and me a chance."

"I am just looking out for the both of you."

"Thanks," she kissed him on the cheek. "I'm a big girl now and I have two psychos for brothers already. I just need a friend."

Inu Yasha flushed slightly and hugged her. "Okay enough with the celebrating the moments of our lives and shit. I've got things to do before I bring his bastardness his pastries."

The door opened, "I heard that Inu Yasha. Though it was fairly cleaver, it requires a penalty." Ken grinned evilly. "I will let you know in the morning." He shut the door.

Rin looked at Inu Yasha. "Yeah. Yeah, I know. I should've known better."

"Don't worry I'll get back for you," she winked then left.

6-6-6

Rin smiled as she was lead inside the house by a servant the next morning. She was looking her business best with a three piece pinstripe suit. The skirt stopped just above the knee. A matching jacket and vest completed he ensemble. Wearing only the vest and no top underneath allowed the business suit to transcend to sexy. It was her way.

The servant led her to the veranda where breakfast was set up. "Lady Izayoi has asked that you enjoy breakfast. She left note to detail the rest."

"Thank you, Sae."

Sae smiled then left. Rin sighed and sat down. There was another space set up across from the other two empty ones. "I guess it does get lonely eating alone."

"Only for the sentimental," Sesshomaru replied walking onto the veranda and sitting down. The dining set was western style with high backed chairs. Lady had fallen in love with it during one of her global excursions.

"I imagine that the heartless never notice the difference," she parried before eating her rice.

An eyebrow twitched slightly. Already it was too early in the morning for foxy comments, but last night did not go as planned. He slept alone in his old bedroom after getting disgusted with the selection of ladies for the evening. They were nothing like what he had a taste for and it was pissing him off to no end. To top it off, he started having that dream again. "Shouldn't you be out chasing Lady or something menial?"

Rin shook her head. "I am taking care of my body first," she answered. "And for the record, I don't have to chase after your mommy. I know exactly where she is."

"You are walking a fine tether, fox" he growled.

She looked horrified for a second then chuckled, "Please." She put down her now empty bowl. "You are every bit as attached to Lady as Inu Yasha. I don't know why you try to pretend. Why else would still sleep here when you have your own penthouse."

"Rin," his tone warned.

She stood to her feet looking equally as menacing. "Sesshomaru."

If not for the fact he was trying to be intimidating he would have laughed. It was completely out of her character. She would continue to match him in order to get a rise out of him. It was time for a change in tactics. "Cool off, Rin," he replied throwing the contents of his glass of water in her face.

The fox demon gasped in shock. That was the last thing that she expected him to do. "What the hell?" she sputtered.

"I surmised that the quickest way to cool off the hot air that you have been suffering from was to douse you. Now you will be cured for future attacks." He got up from the table and left the room. That felt good! A slight smirk crossed his features as he opened the door to his bed chamber. An eyebrow rose when the scent of fury reached his nose. He only half expected her to follow him, but was still amused.

"Where do you get off…" she snarled.

Sesshomaru simply closed the door in her face and walked across the room. He doubted she would go further and he still had to finish preparing to leave.

Rin shoved the door open. "You rude, arrogant, bastard! How dare you?"

"Leave my personal chambers at once."

Red tint flashed in her eyes as she stalked over to him angrily. She was not letting him get away with treating her like this. "Not until you apologize."

"You will leave now."

"No, I won't. In fact I may just have to move in here," she smirked seeing the annoyance flash on his face for a moment.

"The only females that linger in my quarters are those that make my bed and those who warm it. Which are you to be?"

Rin's face blanched. "You asshole," she spat stepping back.

It was clear that she and Kenji inherited Lady's Ausuka's temper. The fox was clearly ready to explode. "You will refrain from using derogatory remarks towards me," he turned from her and picked up his brief case. "I am sure your human would not approve of such measures. I find it amazing that one moment you are in love with Inu Yasha, the next you are with Bankotsu, and then you are offering yourself to me. I find you lack of discriminatory behavior beneath me…"

"First of all," Rin ground out pointing, "I didn't offer myself to you. I was merely emphasizing that you were going to apologize. Second, what I do and feel is my damn business. Bank and I are dating. Third, I am not a whore and I don't care anything of your approval so shove it up your ass."

"Inu Yasha is clearly rubbing off on you."

Rin's hand cracked soundly across Sesshomaru's cheek. "Don't you ever speak to me that way again or you will see who else is influencing me."

Sesshomaru growled and moved towards her when a wall of fox fire surrounded her then disappeared along with her form. He was annoyed again. She actually caught him off guard and the stinging sensation she left behind told him he had a temporary hand mark. He underestimated her. As angry as she made him, it did nothing for his resolve. He still had lingering thoughts in fact they were stronger having dealt with her ire. "Ridiculous," he growled before leaving the room.

Rin stalked down the hall towards the veranda. She balled her fist in anger ripping open her palms. It had been years since she was this pissed off at someone. Even Ken did not agitate her to this level. Oh he was going to get it!

"Rin, what's wrong?" Izayoi asked as she nearly ran into the girl in the hall.

"Lady, I am so glad to see you," she smiled putting her hands behind her back. "I had the greatest idea.'

Izayoi smiled. "Oh. I was worried that you have been angry," she commented knowingly.

Rin shook her head. "I'm fine," was her response. She almost had an angelic way about her. "I was just thinking that Ken maybe on to something with the label. I designed the cover; I may have a talent for business as well. Of course the two sharpest minds I know are Ken and Sess. I would love to study under Ken, but you know how he can get. So I was thinking of studying under Sesshomaru after I finish with you."

"That's a fabulous idea, Rin!" Izayoi clasped her hands together.

"I was also thinking I could stay here to be close so I won't miss a thing."

"We would love to have you," Izayoi smiled and started ticking items off on her hand. "Oh, I have to get everything ready." She started walking off in another direction then stopped. "Which room would you like, sweetie?"

"Can I have the one across from Sesshomaru? Inu Yasha and I can not be in the same vicinity of each other early in the morning, especially these days."

"You are so right. It would be much safer next to Sess, because I am afraid Inu Yasha got his morning temperament from me. This is going to be so much fun having another woman in the house." Izayoi started down the hall again. Curiosity settled over her. Something happened between those two while she was gone. Rin's top was wet and her wayward stepson was missing. It may be days before she figured out what happened between the two of them. Izayoi passed Sesshomaru as she started towards the west end of the house. A faint handprint graced his features and he looked quite miffed as he walked down the hall with his usual demeanor. "_The plot thickens."_

"Have a good day, dear." He nodded curtly and continued onward plotting most likely. "_If those two keep this on like this, I am going to need popcorn."_

**Teaser For Chapter Seven:**

Bank kissed on her lightly on the lips. "How was your first day?"

Rin sighed, "Ah, that's what I came to see you about. I am going to be Sesshomaru's intern and move in with Lady…"

"What?"

To be continued…

© 2006 Devon Masterson-Bond

Another Bond Girl Production

Standard rules apply. I own the imagination, plot, a few characters, and the term OVIH. Rumiko owns Inu Yasha and all characters that appear in the series/movies licensed by Viz.


	7. Chapter 7

Standard rules apply. I own the imagination, plot, a few characters, and the term OVIH. Rumiko owns Inuyasha and all characters that appear in the series/movies licensed by Viz.

If we kissed?  
By Devon Masterson-Bond  
Chapter Seven

AN: This was another victim of the hard drive crash, but at least the chapter was grammatically saved by DarkCrystalis, my new beta.  
DarkCrystalis: Haha, I wonder who added that in:)

* * *

Rin arrived at the Lunatic. Good; both Ken and Inuyasha were there, but Bankotsu seemed to be missing. The second level of her plan was finally forming! She now had her smoke screen for moving her things out. It was a much better plan then claiming to hate everything and then moving it out of the building. Piss off Sesshomaru, then piss off Ken; it was a good day.

"Rin," Inuyasha growled/greeted and stood to his feet. Kenji was really pissing him with his demands.

"Sit boy," Kenji said sternly.

"That's it!" Inuyasha snapped and moved to pounce on the blue haired fox when Rin stepped between them.

"Give it a rest, Ken. It's only 11am and he's already trying to kill you."

"Only for you, Vixen," he smiled before turning towards Inuyasha. "Same time tomorrow, Inuyasha."

"Yeah, what the hell ever," he replied, crossing his arms. Already he had been all over the damn country (literally); running errands, getting dry cleaning and other menial tasks. That stupid penalty was what had him really heated. There was no way he was going to let the fox lead him around on his hands and knees wearing a dog collar and leash.

"You still have to complete the penalty."

"It ain't happening," Inuyasha looked at Rin. "Why were you tracking us?"

"I was looking for Ken." She smiled and looked at said person. "I need a favor, favorite brother of mine. I've decided that I want to know more about the music biz."

A pale blue eyebrow rose in curiosity. "What brought this on?"

"Sesshomaru," Rin answered, smiling. "Something he said hit me like a glass of fresh water."

Inuyasha snorted rudely and then leaned against the wall. "What did he do to piss you off?"

"Whatever it was, it must have been good." Kenji observed. "So, you'll punish him by becoming his intern?"

"And moving in with Lady," she added.

Kenji's face furrowed for a moment just before he pulled her into an embrace. "How did you get to be so ruthless?" he teased. "I love it."

Rin smirked. "I thought you might."

Inuyasha shook his head; Sesshomaru was going to be in hell. At least he would be amused, but… "What's Bankotsu got to say about it?"

"Rin doesn't answer to him," Kenji replied as his sister pulled away. "My Vixen is an independent woman and with this type of mischief there are always special allowances."

"You're such a freak, Kenji. You won't let Rin so much as breathe next to a guy, but you'll let her live with Sesshomaru, someone that she would drop her panties for quicker than some would spit?"

Rin's eyes narrowed before smacking Inuyasha in the back of the head. "Idiot. We had this discussion. I am not interested!" She moved away from the both of them. "You are such a jerk, Inuyasha," she said before her departure.

Ken shook his head. "Inuyasha, you have no class and now you're in the doghouse again. I shall have to exercise my vengeance for her tomorrow. Sleep well." Inuyasha rolled his eyes, then walked off towards his office. He fumbled with his cell phone as he walked and hit the speed dial. "You know that came out wrong, right?"

"Inuyasha…"

"Listen to me, Rin. You pissing off Sesshomaru is cool, just don't get burned. He isn't going to be easy. Now I'm going to shut up before I say something else wrong."

"Thanks. Bye." She ended the phone call as she parked her bike. "_I remember when he did not have to be so careful around me."_ She grabbed her bag and her alarm chirped. She did not bother to park her bike some blocks away from her destination. She was pretty sure Kenji knew where Bank lived and it would be the first place he would look when hunting for her. Besides, it would mess with his mind if her saw her bike parked in the lot of her boyfriend's building while trying to figure out how she was tricking him. Plain sight was always best.

A smile crossed her face as she got into the elevator. Inuyasha was paranoid. Bank would love that she was pestering Sesshomaru, especially if he deserved it. The elevator doors dinged and she stepped into the hallway. She raised her knuckles to door when it opened.

"Thanks, Bankotsu, I'll bring it back tomorrow… who are you?"

Rin blinked several times. The person in front of her looked like a beautiful woman, but had a man's voice. "I'm Rin, Bank's girlfriend."

Dark eyes roved over her once before dismissing. "You can't be. Rin is supposed to be some hot shot designer who wears the latest and…"

"I've had a bad day," she replied, gesturing to her appearance. She was still without her jacket and looked ruffled from the day's stresses.

"Honey, no day's that bad."

Rin narrowed her eyes before pulling out a leaf from her lapel. Always be prepared! She placed it on her forehead just before a wall of foxfire surrounded her. Jakotsu jumped back in surprise and Rin stood in front of him wearing low rise jeans and a triangular halter top that said 'spicy.' "Is this better?"

"What the hell are you doing, Jak?" Bank called from behind.

Rin peaked over Jakotsu's head and saw Bankotsu in nothing but a towel. "_Interesting."_ Now she was very curious. He looked good and it was stirring up her emotions.

"Rin!" he greeted, pushing Jakotsu out of the way.

"Bankotsu," she greeted lowly and asked, "Who's your friend?"

"My cousin Jakotsu who is leaving… now!" He pushed Jakotsu all the way out of the doorway and pulled Rin into the apartment.

"Nice meeting you," he said to the door as it shut in his face. "Looks like someone is going to get it." He walked down the hall.

"Did I come at a bad time?"

Considering what he thought about in the shower… "No, perfect." He kissed her. "How was your first day?" Better to play it safe.

"Ah, that's what I came to see you about. I am going to be Sesshomaru's intern and move in with Lady on the weekdays."

"What?"

"Yes," she nodded, "a little payback is in order."

Relief settled over him. Rin was up to her pranks again. "What did he do?"

"You know, I don't want to talk about it right now. I would just get pissed off again and rant," she answered. "I don't want to waste this opportunity." She kissed him only to find her back up against the wall rather quickly. She smiled at his zeal then became serious. "I like you Bank, a lot, and I…" her sentence trailed as he kissed her deeply. She succumbed to the kiss. The soft sound of his towel hitting the floor and him pressing against her raised a flush to her cheeks. Intimacy… it was nice…but it was too fast. As much as her behavior said otherwise and it pissed her off, she was not easy. She wanted to love the person she shared her body with.

"Damn it," she sighed.

"What's wrong?" he asked kissed her neck. Eager fingers stole under her shirt.

"Bank, we have to stop."

"No we don't," he urged. He had been waiting for such an opportunity for a year and he was just a few scraps of clothing from making her his.

"Yes, we do," she pushed him away and averted her eyes…. But not before peeking and she then cursed herself even more.

"Is it your brother?"

Rin shook her head. Great, now she was a cock tease. "_Cock blocked by my own damn self. It can't get any worse."_ She held herself. "It's all too fast. We've been together a couple of weeks…"

"What happened to wasted opportunity?" he asked, still not putting on his towel.

Her cheeks reddened. "I talk before I think," she said softly.

"Are you playing with me?"

Brown eyes widened. "No! I…" Okay she looked dumb and stupid. She knew the finer points of flirting, but Kenji kept her from following through. "I'm just not ready."

"You seem ready to me."

The Rin of last year would've cried at this point. Loss of Inuyasha, Sesshomaru's arrogance, and every other thing that ever pissed her off about men fueled her anger. "Well I'm not. I'm a virgin, not a whore. I need to be in love. I thought you'd understand that but you're… you're just like every other bastard I've come across."

"Like every other bastard but Sesshomaru?"

"This is between you and me," she growled. "I don't have to deal with this. Go to hell Bankotsu."

"You first, Rin," he spat.

A swirl of blue fire swirled around Rin in her anger. She had to leave before she killed him. It would be too easy in this state of mind and Kenji would have to explain. She could take care of her own mess.

Bankotsu cursed under his breath as he stalked into his bedroom. This did not go like he fantasized a few seconds ago. Why did she have to be so difficult? He ran his hands though his hair and started to pace when he paused. What just happened? Was that a fight or a break up?

"Shit," he cursed, throwing on some clothes. "What am I doing? I'll never catch her…" He dived on his bed, looking for his phone. After finally finding it, he pushed the buttons anxiously while cursing his foul temper and fast mouth.

"Rin," he said into the phone, only to be met with silence, then a click. He hit redial and her phone went to voice mail immediately. Bank tossed the phone away from him and seethed for a moment before jumping off the bed. He had to be at work soon. He would let Rin cool off then try again.

7-7-7

Sesshomaru leafed through his paperwork; Kagura's party had been a success. The promotions director was quite eager to play her music and already reported receiving hundreds of calls and e-mails asking about the CD. This was just one radio station; soon others would get wind and would be playing as well.

"You look pleased with yourself," Kenji smirked, entering the room. "Kagura must be doing well.'

"TYRS says she is in hot demand," he replied.

"Great! That means you'll have plenty for your intern to do."

"Intern?" Kenji nodded and Sesshomaru went back to work. "Rin."

"Yep. What did you do?" Kenji asked. "You know she has a nasty temper."

"Her lack of control is not my concern," he replied.

"Vixen is not going to be easily broken, Sess," Kenji warned. "As your partner and best friend, I warn you. As a spectator, I can't wait for the fireworks."

"You are incorrigible."

"And you are in trouble," Kenji chuckled then left the room. "Don't say that I didn't warn you."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. He was not worried about Rin's wrath, but he was not in the mood to be annoyed. This morning's antics were immature and unlike him. Stooping to her level was not going to be the way to deal with her. He would have to come up with something.

To be continued…

1/1/08

© 2008 Devon Masterson-Bond

Another Bond Girl Production

Standard rules apply. I own the imagination, plot, a few characters, and the term OVIH. Rumiko owns Inuyasha and all characters that appear in the series/movies licensed by Viz.


End file.
